Mr Ward
by agentsofsomething
Summary: What happens when Skye is in need of money and is desperate to get a job that pays well. Working under Grant Ward was definitely not perfect but it paid well
1. The Start (1)

For as long as Skye could remember she wasn't wanted. Every foster home rejected her or sent her back right away.  
Skye had such vivid memories of being told that she wasn't wanted. It wasn't the best childhood memory a person could have but she did remember a handful of insults.  
 _"No way are we taking her, she's way to spunky and she's not feminine at all!"_  
 _"She's never going to amount to anything special."_  
 _"You're a problem, Mary Sue.."_  
Just small lines like that made Skye cringe a sit hurt her so much. She was only a little kid but that didn't stop people from being rude to her. That's when the nuns at the orphanage started rejecting her because she was so much of a problem. She grew up into a problem teen. She had eventually turned 15 and graduated high school early because she was a genius. She thought her life was over when a nun saw her burning a bible but they didn't kill her. They just threw her out of the orphanage.  
That's when Miles found her. At first he seemed like a really nice guy and he was helping her learn how to find her parents.  
He let her do an online school program but one day he came back drunk and he started beating her and that's when things started going really bad. After getting pregnant she was 19, Skye ran away from Miles. She had foster parents do bad things to her but Miles was the worst because she really was feeling things for him.  
Skye wanted to keep the baby even though it was Miles'. Mainly because she didn't have money for an abortion but she didn't want to give up a kid like her parents gave her up. Skye got a small apartment in New York City.  
Skye was working part time as a stripper for money. It wasn't something she was proud of but it paid really nice money especially since she had the body for it. She was dancing on a really handsome stranger and they got pretty intimate. She didn't see his face but when they got to a brighter area she realized he was Grant Ward and just turned bright red and ran off.  
He was basically her idol and she had been making out with him for the past fourth minutes.  
She got a coffee and started to walk around. She got a call from Jemma who found out about a job at Ward Enterprises. She let out a small squeal since she always wanted to work there and it was so close to her apartment.  
Jemma had been her best friend since she got pregnant. She was Skye's doctor through her pregnancy and after the remained friends because Skye needed helping taking care of a baby. Jemma and her husband Leo were very nice to Skye and were always trying to help her. Skye tried paying them for watching Lexi but Jemma and Leo both refused.  
Skye ended up setting up a job interview and had one tomorrow morning with someone she just didn't know who yet.  
She picked up three year old Lexi from Jemma and Leo's house and they walked to the apartment. Well it was Skye carrying Lexi but she enjoyed the company.  
When she went home she made dinner for herself and Lexi. She gave Lexi a bath then git her to bed. After she read she went to sleep. Her sleep was interrupted by her nightmares but she was so used to them that she just went back to sleep.  
She woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. She took a short shower then got Lexi dressed because Jemma was taking her out so Skye could go to her interview.  
When Lexi left Skye did her long hair and makeup then she got dressed in black leggings with a light gray shirt and a darker gray sweater. She was also in flats.  
She walked to Ward Enterprise and talked to the man at the desk. Turns out his name was Mack and he was really nice. He took her to the room where she was meeting the person.  
After about twenty minutes in walked none other than Grant Ward.  
"So I guess you'll be interviewing me.." Skye said looking up at him. He just let out a noise that Skye wasn't sure what to identify it under.  
"Do you know even what job you're here for?" He asked as Skye crossed her legs and shook her head.  
"Honestly I really really need the money right now..." Skye said a bit embarrassed but it was true. She needed more money for her little girl and a little just to get by for herself.  
After a couple of hours of him asking her questions he looked at her.  
"You got the job..." He said standing up and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and stood up.  
"Thank you, Mr. Ward.." Skye said looking over at him sympathetically.  
Ward looked over at her. "Let me show you around, Miss Johnson." He said and showed her around. He didn't know why but he felt an attraction to her. _'Sure she was cute, intelligent, sexy- nope that shouldn't be on a list describing your PA.'_ Grant thought to himself as he showed Skye around the building.  
He was Grant Ward. A Billionaire by 20, smart, and a complete jackass. Most of his PA's quit because hey couldn't deal with him and his arrogance. Something was telling him that Skye could handle him.  
The last thing he showed her was her office and he was gad he did because she squealed so loudly and hugged him as high as she could.  
Skye pulled out her phone to take a picture. She had a cracked iPhone 4 and Ward looked at her confused.  
"What's that?" He asked in his normally arrogant voice but Skye found it pretty sexy but he was her boss so that was probably wrong.  
"It's my phone.." Skye said looking over at him.  
"We're going shopping.." He said as Skye shook her head. "I can't I have to go somewhere..." She said looking down.  
"Strip club?" He asked as Skye looked at him speech less. "Yes I saw your face at the club.." He said in a more gentle tone.  
She looked over at him. "I told you I needed the money.." Skye said swallowing hard. She was terrified he was going to laugh in her face or fire her or worse.  
"You don't need money from there if you stay working under me.." He said looking at her.  
Skye nodded and looked him. "Can I bring someone with us?" Skye asked looking over at him.  
"Absolutely not.." Ward answered pulling her down to the car.  
"Not even if she has Doc. McStuffin stickers?" Skye said looking over at Grant who just turned back at her.  
"You watch it too?" Grant asked as Skye smiled and laughed a bit.  
"My three year old daughter forces me too..." Skye said and showed him a picture of her and Lexi. "That's Lexi and I on Christmas with Leo and Jemma.." She said to him. Grant just nodded not knowing anything but he just liked seeing Skye happy even if she was just going to be his PA it reminded him of one of his puppies he had growing up.

 **A/N: How is it so far? Please comment what you thought of it below because I can really use suggestions and advice. It's literally two am so I'm sorry for any errors but I think I did pretty good.**


	2. A Mall Day (2)

Ward's limo driver opened the door for them and they both got in. Skye was a bit fidgety in the car because she hadn't been in a limo ever.

"Where are you going to, sir?" Ward's driver asked looking back at them. Skye said the address and the man started driving to address Skye gave them. Grant looked back at her when she gave him the address.

"That's not too great of an area." Ward said looking over at Skye who just let out a small sigh looking down.

"Not all of us can have a pampered life like you..." Skye said looking at the billionaire. "You're suit probably costs more money than the amount I have to pay for bills and I owe a lot of money..." Skye said looking over at him. He looked at her a bit confused.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and they eventually got to the apartment. When his driver parked the car and opened the door Skye got out and Ward got out after her.

"Where do you this you're going?" Skye asked looking back at him. She was just going to run up to her apartment and grab Lexi from Jemma.

"I'm coming with you..." Ward said looking over at her but he glared at her when she let out a small chuckle. "What?" He asked looking over at her.

"I hate to break it too you but I can handle myself..." She said and let herself into the building but he kept following.

Skye started walking up the stairs do her apartment with Ward at her heels. "Why are you still following me?" She asked turning back at him.

"I don't want you to go alone... And you're my new PA and I can't let my PA die before her first day." He said looking over at her.

Skye turned back and looked at him. "From what I heard all of your PA's quit their first day..." Skye said looking over at him.

"Very true..." He said catching up to her.

"Why?" She asked and when he was next to her she started up again.

"I don't know they just say I'm a stubborn and unbearable ass..." He said softly.

They eventually got up to her floor which was 19.

"Why don't you just take the elevator Jesus Christ that was a lot of stairs..." Ward said catching his breath. Skye just rolled her eyes and went over to her apartment. She talked to Jemma and Ward just stayed in the hallway trying to catch his breath.

After about five minutes Skye came back walking with a little girl. 'Lexi this is my boss say Hi to him." Skye said as Lexi looked all the way up at Ward.

"Hi him!" She said giggling a bit. Ward just smiled a bit and kneeled down a bit.

"Hi Lexi, my name's Grant. You're mommy told me you like Doc McStuffins too. Who's your favorite character?" Ward asked smiling. For a billionaire he was really good with kids and wanted them one day.

"Lambie of course!" Lexi said looking at Grant. "She has an L like me!"

"Stuffy is my favorite.." Grant said smiling down at the little girl.

"That's mommy's favorite! She sleeps with a stuffy teddy bear at night.." When Lexi said the last sentence Skye got red in the face.

After that little talk and they got into the car. They went to the mall. Ward forced Skye to get a new iPhone, a laptop, a tablet for Lexi and tablet for her. Skye refused him because she knew she couldn't afford it but he said he was paying for it because it was for work. It was a good half hour of them arguing until he convinced her to let him pay for it.

"Thank you, Mr. Ward.." Skye mumbled as he was paying for the stuff.

"You can call me Grant when we aren't in the office..' He said looing over at her. Lexi had grown an attachment to Grant and she was leaning on his leg.

After they got the electronics Grant was making Skye get some clothes that very nice. She was being incredibly stubborn at first but eventually let him get her clothes. She wasn't going to admit it but she really really liked his taste in clothing. After she got clothes that were acceptable for work they took Lexi to the Disney store and let her get a toy. Lexi ended up holding onto Grant and not letting go. After they left the Disney store they realized Lexi had fallen asleep on Grant's chest.

"I'm sorry shopping just makes her tired. Let me take her..." Skye said softly looking up at her boss.

He shook his head. "It's okay I got her... I don't mind holding her. I actually like kids because they don't judge you as harshly as adults do..." He said to her.

Skye nodded looking at him. She out of anyone knew that.

"Doesn't she go to pre-school?" Grant asked looking over at her.

"Yes she does but it's July, Mr. Ward..." Skye said looking up at him.

"Grant..." He said looking over at her.

"Pardon..." She said looking over at him with a semi confused look on her face.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Ward when we're out, Skye..." He said looking over at her.

Skye nodded. "Noted..." She said looking at him as they walked by a puppy store. She stopped.

"No..." Grant said and looked over at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Please I'm not going to take one home I just want to see them..." Skye said looking at him and walked into the puppy store. Grant let out a sigh and followed her into the store looking at the puppies. After a bit he managed to pull Skye out of the store and looked down at her shaking his head.

"One day I'm getting a dog so Lexi can grow up with a dog.." Skye said looking over at Grant who just smirked.

"Are you sure it's just so you can't have a dog?" He asked teasingly as he held a sleeping Lexi in his arms.

"Yes I want a dog but I also want Lexi to have a dog..." Skye said getting a bit flustered.

"How about we go out to dinner and get to know each other..." Grant said looking over at Skye. "You can leave Lexi-" Grant started as Skye shook her head.

"Nope not doing that. I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable leaving my daughter with people that I don't know..." Skye said looking over at him.

"No don't be but you'll get to know my staff soon..." Grant said looking over at her.

"Maybe we can go to a more kid friendly place but you need to change out of that..." Skye said motioning to his clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked looking over at her a bit offended.

"You look too fancy. You need to go change into something more casual..." She said and dragged him into a Sears. She picked out a shirt and jeans that looked like his size. "Try these on and I'll take Lex.."

Grant gave Skye Lexi and took the clothes she gave him to try on. He tried in the clothes and walked out. "How does it look?" Grant asked looking at Skye holding Lexi.

Skye shushed him because Lexi was still asleep. "You look a lot better..." Skye said and looked over at Grant.

He just nodded and went back into the room to change back into his clothes. When he came back he saw Skye holding Lexi who was awake.

Lexi fussed out of Skye's arm and ran over to Grant hugging him. She never had a dad and she was kinda thinking about him as a father figure.

They walked around the store a bit and Skye had to get a car seat for Lexi because Skye didn't have a car but she guessed she'd be driving with Grant. Grant paid for his clothes and the car seat. Skye was holding most of the bags and Grant was holding Lexi and a few bags. When they got to the limo, his driver helped Skye get the bags in and get the seat set up.

They sat in the car and his driver asked where they were going and Skye just smiled and confidently said. "Applebee's."


	3. Dinner and Ice Cream Chats (3)

Lexi had insisted that Grant was sitting next to her in the car. She was pretty sassy for such a little girl and whenever Grant tried to move away or tried to change into his causal clothes she would fuss. Skye eventually picked her up and sat her in her lap making her look at her so Grant could change. Skye tried not to check the billionaire out but he was really hot.

Grant knew Skye was checking him out and smirked moving more towards Skye and she just turned red in the face and she leaned down kissing Lexi's head gently. Grant sat back down and picked up Lexi who started playing with his hair.

When they got to the restaurant they got a table. They had to get a booster seat for Lexi who kept insisting on sitting with Grant. She was coloring in her little menu.

"Just so you know this isn't what you're used to so let me handle the ordering and drinks okay..." Skye said smiling at Grant who just nodded.

Skye ordered her and Grant cokes and she got Lexi a lemonade.

"What do you think is good for dinner?" Grant asked looking over at Skye.

"Normally I'll get chicken nuggets because I'm a five year old but I think I'll get a steak tonight..." Skye said looking up at Grant.

Grant smiled when she called herself a five year old. He snuck his hand under the table and put it on her leg. She let out a small gasp at first then relaxed knowing it was him.

"Didn't mean to scare you..." Grant said with a small chuckle. Skye looked over at him with a small smile. "I just got startled." Skye said looking up at him.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, he took their orders then left again.

"I can't believe I'm at Applebee's drinking coke..." Grant said with smile as he shook his head.

Skye took a selfie with Grant and Lexi in the background. "This is so going on Instagram. You're Instagram is shit to be honest... You don't even post fun stuff..." Skye said looking at Grant.

"That's a bad word mommy!" Lexi said as Skye covered her mouth not realizing she said 'Shit' "I'm sorry baby girl I forgot you were here..." Skye said looking over at her daughter.

"It okay mama. Just make sure you no do it again." Lexi said as Grant nodded. "I'll make sure she doesn't do it again..." He said and looked at Skye with a grin.

Skye smiled and wrote the caption. _'My three year old daughter yelled at me for cursing and my boss agreed with her...ouch.'_

Skye tagged Grants account and posted the picture. She was using her new phone. They transferred all of her contacts and picture from her old phone to her new phone at the store.

Grant went on his phone and requested Skye on Instagram and after he got accepted by her, he liked the picture.

Grant took a picture of Skye who was smiling and posted it on Instagram with the caption. _'Another PA. Let's see if she can last.'_

With in seconds Skye commented. _'Bet your bottom dollar I will.'_

Grant was just talking to Skye about work stuff and Lexi was trying to get into their conversation.

Soon after the food came out and they started eating. Skye went to help Lexi cut up her chicken nuggets so they weren't too big for her but Grant started helping her cut them.

Skye smiled and mouthed _'Thank you'_ to Grant but he just smiled as a response. Skye started to cut up her stake and eat it with her French fries.

They talked as they ate and Lexi fell asleep shortly after.

Their waiter came to check on them occasionally and they eventually got the bill.

Skye took the bill and got out her purse to pay.

"You're not paying..." Grant said looking over at her.

"Yes I am..." Skye said looking up at him.

That led to an argument so they just ended up splitting the check.

After they paid Skye got up and picked up Lexi in her arms.

They went outside to the limo and got in. Skye got in Lexi and sat down next to her.

The driver asked where they were going next and Grant whispered something into the drivers ear which made him laugh and start driving.

"What does it feel like?" Grant asked looking over at Skye with gentle eyes.

"What feel like?" Skye asked quietly as she stroked Lexi's forehead gently. Just by looking at her with Lexi Grant could tell that she was a good mother but what he saw today, she was an amazing mother.

"Having a kid. That unconditional love between you two. I can see how much you loved her by the way that you look at her." Grant said as Skye let out a soft sigh.

"Lexi's birth father was abuse to say the least buy he ended up getting me pregnant. After I found out I ran in fear of him hurting the baby. I met Jemma who is my doctor and friend. Her and husband took care of me when I was pregnant and we're still friends. But coming off of that topic, I never wasted Lexi's father to get her hands on Lexi because he's just a horrible horrible man. But the first time I held her in my arms, I fell in love with her. I know I was 29 and I was a kid. I'm still a kid but she's my baby and I love her more than words can describe..." Skye said looking over at Grant who just looked at her in shock.

"That's why you needed the job isn't it..." Grant said looking over at her and she just nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. Grant just pulled her close to his chest and she stayed close to his chest. She didn't cry but she just laid her head on his chest relaxing a bit.

She felt the car stop and his driver opened the door. Skye picked up Lexi and got up to see a sign that said Carvel on it. Skye smiled and woke up Lexi gently. The little girl had an ice cream obsession just like her mommy.

"Ice cream!" Lexi said waking up. She reached up to Grant who picked her up and held her close to his chest and he opened the door for Skye and let her walk in before he did.

"What a gentleman..." Skye teased looking over at Grant with a small smile. Grant just smiled as Skye looked at the ice creams.

Grant got a medium vanilla soft serve with chocolate sprinkles, Skye got a medium Chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, and Lexi got a small chocolate-vanilla swirl with Oreo pieces.

They sat down eating their ice creams together. Lexi was happily sitting on Grant's lap as she ate her ice cream. It was so adorable that Skye just had to take a picture of it.

Lexi ate her ice cream and got t all over her face causing Grant to laugh and wipe off her face. Skye just a shook her head because Grant had ice cream on his face too. Skye walked over to Grant and walked the ice cream off of his face.

"Thank you..." The billionaire said blushing a bit.

"I would think that a billionaire would know how to eat ice cream..." Skye teased looking over at Grant who just looked at her with the red darkening in his cheeks.

When they finished they threw out their creams and got back in the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked as Skye gave the driver her address again. "I need to get Lexi home..." She said softly because Lexi was falling asleep in her arms.

The driver drove them to Skye's apartment and Grant got out with Skye and helped her bring up the stuff to her apartment. Skye laid down Lexi in her bed and kissed her bed.

Grant was in her room taking her new clothes out of the bags and untagging them. Skye walked in to her room pulling off her clothes to change into pajamas because she thought he was gone.

Grant cleared his throat and Skye turned around and saw him. She jumped back and yelped a bit. "Why are you still here?" She asked looking at him.

"I was just taking off the tags off of some of your new clothes and you just started stripping..." Grant said looking at her as she pulled out an old t-shirt and shorts.

"Well it's late and I have work tomorrow. Work for you..." Skye said taking off her clothes and changing into her pajamas.

Grant tried not to stare at her and finished taking the tags off of her clothes.

Skye and Grant started hanging up the new clothes and when he leaned in and kissed her she kissed him back and they ended up on her bed.

What happened after that was pure history.


	4. First Day at Work (4)

Skye woke up the next morning in bed alone. Then she looked down at her body and saw she was naked so she pulled her sheet around her. Suddenly memories from last night came back and she groaned loudly. She slept with her boss and she really didn't need to remember that.

Skye looked at the time and cursed. She got up and took a fast shower and got dressed and ready. As she was getting ready she found some hickeys and covered them up with makeup. Then she got Lexi dressed in something cute. Skye stopped by star bucks and got a coffee for her, a hot chocolate for Lexi, and one for Grant.

Skye had to explain to Lexi how Grant was her boss and he wasn't her friend. Lexi accepted that easily and nodded. Skye just said to her to stay close to her.

They walked into the building and they weren't letting her in because she didn't have an ID.

Grant was all angry and impatient that Skye wasn't in yet. Grant went downstairs to look for her and found Skye waiting outside with Lexi. Grant let Skye and Lexi in. Lexi was holding a Lambie stuffed animal and her hot chocolate.

"This is for you, sir..." Skye said handing Grant his coffee. She looked at him. He took the coffee and mumbled a thank you.

"I need to get you an entry card and I'll get one for Lexi too.." Grant said walking to the room with her.

Skye took her picture and they made her card. "Okay Lexi your-" Skye went to say but looked around and couldn't find her daughter. "Oh no..." She mumbled and got up freaking out.

"Miss Johnson..." Grant said trying to get her to calm down. He repeated that a few times until he finally yelled. "Skye!" That's when she looked at him.

Skye walked out of the room yelling Lexi's name. Grant followed doing the same. They were running around and eventually they found her in one of the conference rooms talking to some bosses of huge companies.

The thing was all of the bosses were smiling and laughing. "Lexi!" Skye yelled running in and picking up her daughter. "You scared me! What did I say about running away from me..." Skye said looking down at her daughter.

"I sorry mommy but I made friends!" She said looking at the people at the table. Skye looked at the people mortified. "I'm so sorry she's only three and she's very adventurous.." Skye said and walked out of the room.

"But I was talking to Leo..." Lexi said looking up at Skye and Grant.

"Leo?" Grant asked looking at the mischievous three year old.

"Yeah he's cute!" Lexi said as Skye looked over at Lexi. "You're growing up so fast..." Skye said looking over at her daughter.

Grant looked at Lexi. "Leo's a nice guy. I'm sure he'd like to be your friend..." Grant said looking at Lexi. They eventually got back into the room so Lexi could take a picture.

When she say on the chair she was too short so she sat down on Grant's lap. When the cards got printed out Skye took hers and Lexi's.

Grant stood up and put down Lexi on the ground. Lexi went over to Skye's side and stayed close to her. Skye and Grant-No he was Mr. Ward here.

Skye listened as he told her what she needed to do. Lexi was watching Doc. McStuffins on her new tablet. She started singing the lyrics.

"I feel better, so much better.

Thank you Doc for taking all the ouches away!

I didn't feel so good til, you fixed me like I knew that you would...

And I feel better, so much better, now..."

It took Skye a second to realize it was both Lexi and Grant singing the lyrics together. Skye was watching them and Grant looked at her. "You have work to do..." He said as Skye looked at him and started doing stuff for him. Skye did some phone calls ans organized meetings for him. Grant took Lexi with him to do stuff with him so she wasn't in Skye's face.

Skye was walking around looking for the lunch room when she heard a voice she once heard call out. "Well well look who's here.." Skye turned around and smiled. It was Lincoln who was a childhood friend of hers.

"You work here?" Skye asked smiling at him. Lincoln nodded and hugged him. Skye hugged him back tightly. "What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

Skye looked at him embarrassed but smiled. "I was looking for the lunch room and I still can't find it or Mr. Ward..." Skye said looking at Lincoln.

"What's that on your neck." Lincoln said walking over to her and wiping off some make up off of her neck. "Oh my god you got laid..." Lincoln said smirking.

Skye turned red. "Not here and not right now..." Skye said looking at her friend. "Just show me where the lunch room is before I give you a black eye..." Skye said as Lincoln held his hands up in defense.

"Fine just follow me..." Lincoln said walking to the lunch room. When they got to the lunch room they saw Grant sitting down eating with Lexi. "I can't believe my boss kidnapped my daughter:.." Skye mumbled looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln looked over at her. "You had a daughter?" He asked in a bit of shock. Skye just nodded and explained the story to him as they sat down and ate lunch. Lexi ran over to Skye and sat in her lap.

"Lexi this is Lincoln. He's a friend of mine..." Skye said softly to her daughter as Lexi smiled and waved to him. "She's a little shy at first..." Skye said looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled and talked to Skye about stuff as they caught up.

Grant was watching and just shook his head. He really didn't like the idea of Skye and Lincoln talking and hitting it off but he just had to accept it. He would tolerate it but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Grant didn't know what he was feeling but he didn't like it. He went back to his office just to realize that I was jealous.

When Skye finished lunch with Lincoln, she walked back up to her office with Lexi and did some more paper work and stuff. It wasn't the most adventurous job but hey it paid well and she would deal with it.

After Skye finished her work, she went to Grant's office and looked over at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Skye asked looking over at him.

"No you're free to go..." Grant said looking over at her but then his eyes went to a dark mark on her neck. "You may want to try some make up, darling..." Grant said as Skye looked at him a bit confused.

"What do you mean I should try make up?" She asked taking out her new phone and using it as a mirror. She gasped a bit seeing the dark mark. "But I put on make up on it this morning..." Skye said to herself. "I'll deal with that sir... Good night..." She said and walked out of his office quickly.

Skye got back to her office and packed up her stuff then went home with Lexi. She made them dinner and they watched a movie together. Lexi fell asleep so Skye cared her to bed and laid her down in her bed.

Skye was sitting down on her bed trying to comb out the hickeys Grant left on her and after awhile she managed to get them all out.

She was cuddling with her Stuffy teddy bear when she heard a knock on the apartment door.

Skye got up to answer it and opened the door to see Grant Ward staring down at her. "Is there something I can help you with?" Skye asked looking at him with a small smirk.

"Yeah there is..." He said and looked down at her with a grin. "I think you know what..." Grant said as Skye cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a steamy kiss.

It ended with them tangled up in her bed and her falling asleep on his chest.

Then the next morning she would get up and get ready for work. They would act like nothing happened between them at work but after hours they could just sneak out together. Skye and Grant got closer and she ended up telling him about Miles and that shit that he went through. He was very accepting of it and just told her that Miles would never get her or Lexi and he'd make sure of it.

This was what happened for a few months until Skye realized that Grant wasn't at work for a couple of days and he hadn't called her or done anything.

A/N- I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger but I did. So basically Skye and Grant are all formal at work but they sneak around and have sex at night.


	5. I Thought You Were Mine (5)

Skye was doing her work and Grant's work since he wasn't there so she was really playing the part of a boss and she was really good at it. She went to all the meetings he was supposed to be at and was doing the important stuff.

Skye was going to Grant's office to go get something from one of his files for his next meeting. When she walked into his office and saw him making out with a girl on his desk. Skye cleared her throat and Grant pulled away from the girl.

"Who is that?" The girl asked in a really bitchy tone. "I was thinking the same..." Skye said grabbing a file from his file cabinet.

"Ashley this is Skye. Skye's my personal assistant..." Grant said looking at Ashley then looking over at Skye. Ashley looked at Grant. "But I don't understand why she had to bathe in here.." Ashley said looking at him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your making out session but I had to grab a file because I have another meeting with Shield Cooperation's in twenty minutes..." Skye said looking at Grant.

"I thought Coulson said he wanted nothing to do with Ward Industries..." Grant said looking over at Skye who shook her head.

"Coulson didn't want anything to do with you but he didn't see my pitch. I guessed he liked my pitch better and he wants to start a partnership with us and Shield... Just stay away from Hydra. They play real dirty..." Skye said looking over at Grant. She handed him a file explaining everything that happened when he was gone.

"I was just going to drop that off at your desk but I have a meeting too attend to..." Skye said and looked over a him. She left the room leaving him alone with Ashley.

Grant flipped through the file and smiled seeing how much Skye accomplished.

Ashley looked over at Grant and played with his nails. "I don't like her..." Ashley said wrapping her arms around Grants neck and sitting down on her lap.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Grant asked looking down at Ashley who had a look on her face.

"I don't care. Fire her or something I just don't want her getting up all over you or something..." Ashley said running a hand down Grant's chest but he only sighed looking at her.

"I can't do that. Miss Johnson has a daughter that she needs to provide for..." Grant said as Ashley scoffed looking at Grant.

"Have her husband or boyfriend get the money. I don't care about her..." Ashley said to him.

"She's a single parent..." Grant said looking over at Ashley. "I don't have a concern about her trying to flirt with me because she has no interest in me and I have no interest in her..." Grant said and planted a kiss on her lips. He didn't know why but he started devolving feelings for Skye and he needed to get away. So he went on vacation to find a girl and they just hit it off.

Grant was sitting at the bar at a beach. He was in Hawaii just trying to get Skye off of his mind. Trying to get her moaning his name or kissing down his neck off of his mind. She was his PA not his girlfriend. That's when Ashley walked over to Grant.

She sat down next to him and ordered a drink. "Someone as handsome as you shouldn't be drinking by yourself..." Ashley said as Grant turned to her with a small smile.

"The names Grant..." He said and held out his hand to shake hers.

"My names Ashley..." She said and shook his hand with a smile.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing alone at such a beautiful place like this?" Grant asked and looking at her with a grin. He was a bit tipsy but not drunk.

"This girl actually has been single for awhile and she's single and ready to mingle..." Ashley said and took a sip out of her drink.

"Well the same with this guy..." Grant said looking over at her with a smile. He just feel like they bonded.

For the next couple of days they spent time together and they found out they grew up a block away from each other and now they lived 3 miles away from each other.

They did everything together and by the end of the vacation they started dating.

Grant felt himself feel a connection towards Ashley. She was smart, pretty, interesting, sexy, intelligent, she had class, and was a perfect girl.

When they got back to New York they spent a couple of days together and he brought her to his office with him. Ashley acted a lot different when they got back to New York then when they did when they were in Hawaii. He figured it was because she was relaxed and on vacation then.

He sat down on the desk with her in his lap and she kissed him passionately. They stayed there making out until Skye walked in.

Grant snapped out of it and looked down at Ashley. "Why don't we got out for lunch together?" Grant asked as Ashley smiled and nodded looking at him.

"That sounds like it's a plan to me..." Ashley said jumping off of the desk with a smile. Grant got off after her and held her hand walking out with her.

They walked in the hallway together and Grant froze when he saw Lexi walking by herself holding a coloring book. Grant kneeled down to her heigh. "Did you get lost again?" He asked as Lexi shook his head.

"My mommy told me to go play while she was meeting..." Lexi said then looked up and saw Ashley. "My mommy also said not to talk to strangers..." She said then ran off to Skye's office.

Grant got up and looked over at Ashley and sighed. "She's very shy around new people..." Grant said as Ashley nodded looking at her.

"It's okay she's a cute kid though..." Ashley said looking at him.

"She definitely is..." Grant said and walked out with Ashley.

They went to lunch together and had fun. It just wasn't fun like he had with Skye. When they went out it was never to fancy places. It was just to fun places but with Ashley he took her to the nicest restaurants and impressed her. He felt like he was more of a fake person for Ashley but he was a lot more real with Skye.

Grant took Ashley home then went to his house and sighed leaning back on the bed. "What have I done?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

Skye had to go to meetings and finish up her work and Grant's work also. She took Lexi and they left. They went out and got Chinese food together.

"Mommy?" Lexi asked looking over at Skye with a look on her face.

"Yes baby girl?" Skye asked eating her food.

"I saw Mr. Ward with a pretty girl and they were going out together. Does he not like us anymore and making new friends?" Lexi asked as Skye sighed looking at her daughter.

"That's his girlfriend baby. They're dating. You can still be friendly with Mr. Ward but you know he's my boss he's in a relationship." Skye said looking at him.

"Does that mean we can't be friends with him anymore?" Lexi asked as Skye sighed softly.

"His girlfriend doesn't like us and I'm okay with that because Mr. Ward is just my boss. We can be friendly with him were just not going to be as close friends as we used to be..." Skye said looking over at Lexi. "But we still have Aunt Jemma, Uncle Leo, Aunt Bobbi, Uncle Lance, Uncle Mack, and Lincoln and they all love you." Skye said kissing her hand gently.

Lexi giggled and nodded looking at her. "I love you so much mommy..." Lexi said softly as Skye smiled looking at her daughter.

"I love you too so so so much buttercup..." Skye said and looked at her daughter with a big smile.

They finished their dinner together. After that they walked back to the apartment talking and laughing.

When they got home Skye gave her a bath then got her to sleep because she had pre-school tomorrow morning.

Skye took a shower herself and just looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she was g perfect but she was becoming damn close to it.

She was a single mom, a PA for Grant Ward and running his company while he goes around and plays with girls when they had been having sex for months. Skye guessed that he just wasn't as pleased with their nights as she was. She teared up and looked at herself in the mirror. She started putting on music from Hamilton. Grant had taken her to see the play and she liked it. Burn came on and Skye just sighed listening.

I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine

Do you know what Angelica said

When we saw your first letter arrive?

She said

"Be careful with that one, love

He will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me

I'm searching and scanning for answers

In every line

For some kind of sign

And when you were mine

The world seemed to

Burn

Burn

You published the letters she wrote you

You told the whole world how you brought

This girl into our bed

In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

Do you know what Angelica said

When she read what you'd done?

She said

"You have married an Icarus

He has flown too close to the sun."

You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...

Your sentences border on senseless

And you are paranoid in every paragraph

How they perceive you

You, you, you...

I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder how Eliza

Reacted when you broke her heart

You have torn it all apart

I am watching it

Burn

Watching it burn

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in our bed

They don't get to know what I said

I'm burning the memories

Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

You forfeit all rights to my hear

You forfeit the place in our bed

You sleep in your office instead

With only the memories

Of when you were mine

I hope that you burn

Skye looked at herself in the mirror one last time and sighed. "I hope that you're happy, Grant Ward..." She said then climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	6. I'm So Not Jealous (6)

Skye woke up the next morning and showered. Skye decided that she needed a change so after her shower so she was looking in her closet and found this wig thing that had bangs. She put it on and they looked nice and cute on her. Skye cleaned up and did her hair and make up.

After she finished with her hair, she looked through her closet and got dressed in a white two piece dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on some lip gloss. She put on pink heels then she woke and woke up Lexi.

Lexi smiled. "Mommy you got a haircut." She said smiling up at her. Lexi leaned up and hugged Skye wrapping her arms around her mothers neck and holding onto her tightly.

Skye smiled and picked out an outfit for Lexi an let Lexi get dressed by herself. Skye smiled softly as Lexi brushed her teeth afterwards.

Skye and Lexi went and they got breakfast. Skye dropped off Lexi at preschool then she went to Ward industry and Skye got her and Grant coffees. Skye left Grant's cup of coffee on his desk before getting to work in her office.

She was getting a lot accomplished until Grant walked in. "Is there anything I can help with with, Sir?" Skye asked working on her laptop.

"No I just have a question for you.." Grant said sitting down in the chair across from her desk. "What do you think of Ashley?" He asked as Skye looked up at him.

"She's gorgeous and she's nice. She's a good fit for you.." Skye said with a smile before getting back to work.

"Yeah she's gorgeous you should see her in a bikini but you probably have no interest in that..." He said then stared at her for a minute. "Your hair... You got bangs..." Grant said noticing her bangs.

Skye nodded and looked at him. "Its a wig thing. It's not like I cut them but it just changes up my style when I need it.." Skye said then looked back down at her laptop going to work.

"Why don't we go out to lunch for a couple of hours?" Grant asked looking over at Skye hoping that she would say yes.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have a lot of work to do and Miss. Morse is picking up Lexi and dropping her off here at 12:45." Skye said working on her laptop.

"Oh so another time. Can you just go over with me what I missed while I was absent..." Grant asked looking at Skye who just explained it all with a plain face.

"Also your annual fall ball is next Sunday and Mr. Coulson thinks that it would be good if we both go with a date do I suggest you ask Ashley to go with you soon..." Skye said typing stuff into her laptop then she answered a call on her blue tooth.

"No I said I wanted an appointment with Shield for 3 not 3:30." Skye said talking to someone on the phone. "Well fine keep it this time but next time I want you to actually listen to me." She said then hung up the call.

"You have more appointments with Shield?" Grant asked in shock. He had been trying to get shield to work with them for years but they never noticed them.

"Yes I have an appointment with Melinda May at 3:30 today..." Skye said looking at Grant. "What about me? It's my company and I should be there." He said in a harsh tone.

Skye looked at him. "Well whatever you want but I think I can handle a meeting..." She said looking over at him.

"Whatever you say, Skye..." Grant said as Skye looked up at him a bit confused. "It's Miss Johnson, sir..." Skye said respectfully.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Johnson I just guess I got into a habit..." He said looking over at her with those eyes.

"I just emailed you the things you need to do for the party. I'm sorry to cut you got but I really need to get some work form before 3:30.." Skye said as Grant just nodded and left the room. He couldn't believe that his PA was running his company. It was Ward industries. It had his last name not hers.

Although it was relaxing to not worry about all the stress of running a company it felt strange. Grant went back to his office and did his portion of work.

For the next few days Skye and Grant just worked not talking unless it was strictly about work. Something that was upsetting Grant was that Lexi wasn't talking to him. Whenever she saw him she would just run away or make up something not have to see him.

Grant thought things couldn't get more awkward between him and Skye but that's when he heard Lincoln asking Skye out to the Ball. He was going into the eating room to grab a coffee but he just decided to spy on Skye and Lincoln instead. That's when Grant felt his blood boil. Of course he didn't want her going with him. He was just jealous because he couldn't stop those feelings.

Skye being how she was said yes to Lincoln and she kissed him. They shared a sweet kiss. They talked for a bit and ate together. Lincoln walked her back to her office and they shared a more private kiss which was stopped by a knock on her office door. "Come in." Skye answered as Lincoln walked out of the room Grant walked in.

"Did you get a date for the ball yet?" Grant asked looking over at Skye who nodded.

"Yes sir.." Skye said going back to her desk and continuing her work on her laptop.

"Who is it if you don't mind me asking, Miss Johnson..." Grant asked looking over at Skye.

"I'm actually going with Lincoln Campbell. He's a really nice guy and he's a childhood friend of mine..." Skye said looking up at Grant.

"I'm really surprised by that..." Grant said as Skye looked at him a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over at him.

"He just doesn't seem like your type..." Grant said as Skye looked at him with a smile.

"And you know my type? Please enlighten me on what you think my type is..." Skye said closing her laptop and looking up at her boss.

"You know. The really bad boys who break your heart..." Grant said looking over at her.

"Maybe but I also like the sweet ones who will bring you ice cream after sex and just cuddle with you for hours..." Skye said looking over at Grant with a smile.

"So what category do I fall under?" Grant asked looking at Skye with a smile.

"I don't know yet but I think you fall under the first one by what I've seen of you so far..." Skye said looking over at him. Grant tried not to let that hurt. He wouldn't admit it but that really really did hurt him. He had heard it a hundred times just not from her. Yes he was jealous that she was going with Lincoln and not him but he was also forgetting that he had a girlfriend.

"I should get back to work..." Grant said looking over at Skye who just nodded. "I should be getting back to work too.." Skye said and looked back down at her laptop.

Grant left her room and went to his office sighing. Ashley called him and was trying to get him to go over her place so they could "hang out" but he knew she was just making an excuse so they could have sex. He honestly didn't like sex with her as much as he enjoyed it with Skye. He just felt so much more alive when he was with Skye.

Skye had been late on her period by a week so she texted Bobbi to pick her up a box of pregnancy test when she brought Lexi back.

When Bobbi dropped off Lexi she gave Skye the tests. Skye just looked at her and thanked her.

Lexi was playing doing a small thing from school as Skye worked on her laptop.

When Skye finished her work for the day she grabbed herself and went to leave with Lexi until she was stopped by Grant.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner just you and I." Grant said looking down at Skye.

Skye looked at him and shrugged. She kneeled down and looked at Lexi. "Would that be okay if mommy went out? You can you hang out with Lincoln.." Skye said as Lexi nodded. "I like Lincoln. He watches the same shows I do..." Lexi said smiling. Skye called Lincoln and asked him if he could watch Lexi for a bit. He agreed to it and took Lexi with him.

Skye looked over at Grant. "Shall we go?" She asked him as he looked at her. "We shall..." He said looking over at him.

They went to his limo together and Grant told his driver to go somewhere. "I just owe this to you for really taking care of the company while I was gone and just stepping up..." Grant said to her.

Skye nodded and looked at him. "It was my pleasure..." She said looking over at him with a smile.

At dinner they just talked, laughed, and caught up. Skye didn't have any wine but he did. They went to a nice steak restaurant. Skye hadn't been to a nice place like this in a very long time but she kinda liked their casual dinners better. When they finished Grant dropped her off at her house.

"Thank you so much for taking me out. I had a lot of fun." Skye said looking at him.

"Me too and you're welcome by the way. It was my pleasure." Grant said softly then he watched her go upstairs. He got back on his limo and told the driver to go to his house.

When Skye got upstairs she saw Lincoln and thanked him for watching Lexi who was asleep in her bed.

Skye pulled out the box of pregnancy tests and did a couple. After the timer went off she looked at all of the tests carefully. She could shakily say that she was pregnant.

Being pregnant wasn't so bad. She had done it before when she was 19 and it went very very smooth. She knew she could handle it and do it again. Just the thing that was going to be hard about this pregnancy was that Skye was pregnant with Grant Ward's baby.

A/N- Surprise! Skye's pregnant with Grant's baby. I guess you guys didn't see that coming.


	7. Two Can Keep a Secret (7)

**A/N- Brooke D'Orsay is the face claim I'm using for Ashley. It took me so long to write this chapter because I've been on vacation so I haven't had much time to write anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning Grant got to work early and way before Skye would. He took out one of his credit cards and put it on her desk. He left a note that said. "Get a dresses for you and Lexi for the ball. It's on me-Grant. Grant left her office and went to his office. He started working.

Skye woke up the next morning and threw up. I'm The morning sickness was already starting and it was absolutely horrid. Skye took a shower and put her long hair in a ponytail. She dressed in a a pretty t-shirt and jeans. She got Lexi ready but Lexi was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

They had breakfast together then Skye got her to pre-school and Skye went to work. When Skye got in Skye spilled her coffee and started crying. Her strange hormones were kicking in and it took Bobbi and Hunter to get her to calm down.

When Skye got to her office she started doing stuff but when she saw Grans credit card and the note her eyes opened. She knew that she couldn't take it and if his girlfriend found out that he gave her his credit card. Skye got up and ran to Grant's office to give it back to him.

For Grant it was around 10 in the morning. He had been at work since 6 and he was actually working hard. That's when Skye barged into his office and gave him back his credit card.

"I can't take it. It's too much money..." Skye said looking at Grant who just put the credit card back into her hands.

"Skye take it. You and Lexi need nice dresses for the ball..." Grant said trying to get her to take the card but she was stubborn.

"I can get us something from Sears or Target. I don't need to shop at name brand stores and look on point..." Skye said looking at Grant.

They started arguing but that was cut off by Skye running into his bathroom and throwing up. Grant just ran after her and rubbed her back as she got sick. He made sure he kept her hair out of the way and when she finished she got up and took his tooth brush and started brushing her teeth while crying.

Grant tried to comfort her but she kept slapping him away and yelling "Don't touch me!" She yelled as Grant held hands up looking over at her.

"Hey hey don't yell tell me what's going on..." Grant said to her and sat down with her in his lap. Skye just kept crying into his chest.

Grant just looked down at her and sighed pulling her close to his chest. He didn't know what was wrong with he or what had gotten into her.

It took Skye awhile to calm down but she managed to calm down and relax. She stayed in his arms for awhile and just cuddled against him.

After awhile of silence Skye decided that she needed to talk.

"So I guess you figured out that I am pregnant by now..." Skye said as Grant's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You're pregnant?!" He asked looking at her and pure shock.

"You didn't figure it out? You're supposed to be a smart person..." Skye said looking at Grant who just crossed his arms over of his chest.

"Wow thanks Skye for making me feel good about myself..." He said sarcastically and placed his hands on her stomach.

Skye slapped his hands away from her stomach. "Sorry I down like being touched there too much..." Skye said and gently guided his hands back on her stomach.

"Is it mine?" Grant asked looking at Skye with an unsure look on his face.

Skye nodded and looked at him. "You're the only guy I've slept with in the last five weeks..." She said looking down.

Grant placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "Hey baby it's your daddy here. You haven't met me yet because I just found out you existed..." Grant said with a smile as Skye choked back some tears. "Even though your mommy and I aren't together, we both love you tons..." Grant said softly. "Just don't cause your mommy too much pain..." He whispered as Skye played with his hair.

"Now I think might take you up on shopping for that dress..." Skye said as Grant nodded.

"And I'm going with you to make sure you get something that's appropriate..." He said looking over at her. "Who are you going with?" Grant asked softly. He already knew that she was going with Lincoln, he just wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm actually going with Lincoln Campbell. He's a childhood friend and a really great guy..." Skye said looking over at Grant who smiled at her.

"I'm glad he's a great guy..." Grant said with a small smile. "I can see him making you happy in the future..." He said looking down at Skye as she got up. "Where are you going?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm going out shopping for a dress then I'll pick up Lexi and I'll take her shopping..." Skye said as Grant shook his head.

"It's on me..." He said looking over at her.

"No way. You've already been more than enough generous to Lexi and I..." Skye said looking at Grant.

"You're gonna hate me but you're going to look good at the dance so you'll thank me..." He said and threw Skye over his shoulder and grabbed his wallet.

"Put me down! Mr. Ward!" She yelled squirming around as he walked out of the office.

"You need a dress and you're not going to get yourself something as special as you..." Grant said walking with her.

Skye had a nice view of his butt and spanked him in an attempt to get him to put her down.

"Ow! That actually kinda hurt..." He said and walked out to his limo and put Skye down against the seat.

Grant locked her in the car then went up to her office and grabbed her purse and phone so she wouldn't complain that she didn't have it. When he came back he found Skye laying down across the back of the limo. Grant got in the car and moved her around gently.

"We gotta pick up Lexi from pre-school. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you..." Skye said sitting up and looking at him.

"Then we can go pick up Lexi then we can go to the ball. It's Friday night and the ball is on Sunday..." Grant said and looked at her. He gave his driver the address and Skye laid her head down in his lap carefully.

Grant stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently. "Take a nap if you want too..." Grant whispered looking down at her. "Maybe I will..." Skye said looking over at Grant.

"We have a good half hour before we pick up Lexi. Take a nap..." Grant said as Skye nodded and slowly fell asleep.

Skye opened her eyes and she was in a room sitting on the bed. The door opened and someone walked into the room. It was Grant.

"Hello Skye..." He said walking over to her and placed a hand on her knee. "What brings you back here?" He asked as Skye pushed him down on the bed.

"I came back for you. I missed you..." Skye said and started to kiss down his neck gently.

"Skye..." Grant said before the voice changed and the body changed to Lincoln's. "Forget about that ass. He's just going to break your heart..." Lincoln said laying her down on her back and kissed her lips gently.

"You're right..." Skye mumbled kissing him back and pulling him down on top of her. Things were starting to get steaming but Lin Manuel-Miranda walked in.

"Who's it going to be, Skye?" He asked as Lincoln disappeared. Then Lin put a hand on Skye's shoulder and disappeared.

Skye thought it was over but Lexi walked in and looked up at Skye. "Mommy why don't I have a daddy." She asked Skye.

Skye woke up gasping for air and looking around quickly.

"Skye are you okay?" Grant asked looking over at Skye with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Mommy?" Lexi asked looking over at Skye. She was sitting in Grant's lap.

"Yeah I'm okay..." Skye said taking Lexi from Grant and placing her on her own lap. "You picked her up without me?" Skye asked looking over at her boss.

"Yeah they just had to id me but Lexi was attached to my leg so after a few questions they let me take her..." Grant said softly watching Skye hold Lexi.

Skye nodded and kissed Lexi's head and held her daughter close to her chest.

Grant placed a hand on Skye's back rubbing her back gently and kissed the side of her head.

Eventually they got to the mall and they picked out the cutest dress for Lexi. Now it was time for Skye to go shopping and Grant was picking out dresses for her to try on. Grant picked out a dress that went about down to her knees and it was white but had leaves all over it.

Skye went into the dressing room and tried it on. "Wow..." She said smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked really good on her and she liked how it hugged her body. Skye looked at the price tag. "No way..." She said shaking her head from the dressing room

"Don't focus I'm on the price, Skye. Can at least see how you look in it?" Grant asked as Skye walked out to show him.

"Wow you just look perfect..." Grant said walking over to her. Lexi smiled and looked at Skye. "You look like a princess mommy!" Lexi said as Skye smiled.

"Don't you mean a queen because your my little princess?" Skye asked picking up Lexi into her arms.

"No! Mommy is the big princess and I little princess..." Lexi said as Skye smiled down at the three year old.

"Whatever you say baby girl." Skye said and held Lexi close to her.

"I think you should take it. No you're definitely taking it..." Grant said looking at Skye. "Come on Lexi let's go look for shoes while your mommy changes.." Grant said as Lexi got out of Skye's arms and ran to Grant.

The two of them looked for shoes for Skye and they found these cute heels for Skye.

Skye managed to get the dress off and hung it back up. She walked out of the dressing room holding the dress and eventually found Grant and Lexi. Grant made Skye try on the heels and she stumbled at first but got it eventually.

"Since you can't walk well in heels, it'll give you an excuse to have Lincoln hold you..." Grant said looking over Skye who was just smiling at Grant.

"How did you get so smart?" Skye asked him and sat down taking off the heels.

"I have sister who's a year older than me. Trust me I understand what girls do.." He said and went to pay for Skye's dress and shoes.

"Why isn't Grant going to take you to the dance mommy?" Lexi asked looking over at Skye.

"Because he's my boss baby. Lincoln's my boyfriend..." Skye said kneeling down.

"But you told Auntie Jemma Grant was a nice hunk of meat but he was also an as-." Lexi went to say as Skye looked at her.

"Don't repeat that work. That's not a good word.." Skye said at Lexi.

"But Uncle Leo said it just means butthole..." Lexi said looking at Skye confused.

"Your Uncle Leo told you the nice version but don't repeat that work again..." Skye said as Lexi nodded.

"Okay mommy..." Lexi said as Grant came back with the dress and the shoes in a bag.

"We should head back now..." Grant said as Skye nodded looking at him.

"That sounds good. Lexi and I are having dinner with Lincoln tonight..." Skye said looking over at Grant.

"Okay so I'll drop you off at your place?" Grant asked looking over at Skye.

"Yeah that's a plan..." Skye said and looked at Grant.

The car ride back with quiet because Lexi was asleep and when they got to her apartment Grant brought up Lexi and the bags so Skye didn't have too.

"Thank you..." Skye said taking Lexi from Grant then taking her shoes off and laying her down in her bed.

"You're welcome. Is there anything you need help with..." Grant asked looking over at Skye who just shook her head.

"No I'm all good. Lincoln and I are just going to bring in Chinese food and hang out..." Skye said looking over at Grant.

Grant just tried not to let his jealous control him but he couldn't help it. He really fell for Skye and didn't know how to control it this time. "I'm going to go. Since it's Friday I'm giving you the day off tomorrow to do stuff for Sunday's ball..." Grant said as Skye smiled.

"Thank you Grant..." She said looking over at him. "And about my pregnancy... I want to keep it in between us two for awhile..." Skye said as Grant nodded.

"Totally. That sounds like a plan to me..." Grant said and kissed Skye's hand gently.

"Thank you Grant for everything..." Skye said looking over at him. Grant just nodded and walked away. Skye spent the night with Lincoln and Lexi but when Lexi went to sleep, Lincoln told Skye a secret and Skye told him her secret. She guessed two could keep a secret.


	8. A Fall's Ball (8)

**A/N- The face claim for Barry Smith is Grant Gustin because I love him. If you're homophobic you should stop reading this book now because this chapter is going to get very gay. You have been warned.**

On Saturday Skye and Lexi got their nails done together. After that Skye took Lexi to get her hair done and Skye ended up getting her hair styled also. On Saturday night they just had salads for dinner. On Sunday Skye got Lexi dressed and ready for the ball then Skye got herself showered, dressed, and she did her make up too. She didn't know the crowd of the people that was going to be there but she figured that there was going to be some important people there.

This year was going to be the first ball that had both Ward industry and Shield cooperation together so it was a pretty big deal. Skye told Lexi to stay on her best behavior even though they were going to be with their friends they had to behave.

"Mommy?" Lexi asked looking over at Skye who was in deep thought about something. Skye snapped out of it and looked over at Lexi.

"What's going on baby girl?" Skye asked looking at Lexi. She was fixing her hair and make up last minute.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" Lexi asked looking at Skye who just sighed. Skye knew this day would come she just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"You do have a daddy baby girl. He's just a a very very very bad guy..." Skye said looking over at Lexi.

"Worse than Hans?" She asked thinking no one could be worse than him after what he did to Ana and Elsa.

"A lot worse baby girl. I never want you to meet him and I never want you to look for him. He hurt mommy very badly and he almost hurt you too but I didn't let him.." Skye said as Lexi hugged Skye.

"I don't need a daddy when I have the best mommy in the world!" Lexi said as Skye smoked and hugged her daughter back.

There was eventually a knock on the door. It was Lincoln who came to pick them up, he got Skye flowers and Lexi a little corsage because he didn't want her to feel left out.

"Thanks Linc.." Skye said kissing Lincoln's lips gently which he returned and placed his hands on her lower back. After a minute Skye pulled away. "What do you say, Lex?" Skye asked looking over at her daughter.

"Thank you." Lexi said hugging Lincoln's legs gently.

"I'm here for my my date..." Lincoln said smiling and picked up Lexi to hug her.

"Well I'm right here..." Skye said smiling and looked over at Lincoln who just looked at her.

"You do look stunning..." Lincoln said looking at Skye and offered his free hand to her which Skye took smiling.

Skye was stumbling a bit in heels so Lincoln but down Lexi and wrapped an arm around Skye and helped her walk down to the car. Lexi was holding Skye's hand as they walked to the car. Lincoln was also holding Lexi's car seat and put it in his car. Lexi got into her seat smiling. Skye took a picture and smiled.

Lincoln helped Skye into the car and kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you..." Skye said placing a hand on her stomach and Lincoln placed his hand over hers gently.

Lincoln smiled and put on the radio and started driving to the ball. When they got to the ball they spent an hour or so there and Grant was nowhere to be found.

Skye left Lexi with Lincoln and went to a few different rooms to see if he was in there. She found out he was in one of them but he wasn't the only one in there.

Him and Ashley were fucking on the bed. Skye opened the door then closed her eyes turning away. "Jesus Christ..." Skye mumbled. "Mr. Coulson is here, get the fuck dressed and you need to come down unless you want me to tell Coulson you're too busy fucking your girlfriend into the hotel bed." Skye said keeping her eyes closed.

"Jesus Christ learn how to knock Miss Johnson! I'll be down in 10 minutes now leave! Don't you dare speak of this!" Grant yelled and that's exactly what Skye did. She didn't need too or want too see anymore of what she'd seen.

When she went back to the ball she went next to Lincoln and looked at him. "Just wrap your arm around me..." Skye said as Lincoln did that and placed a kiss on the back on her neck.

When Leo walked in with Jemma, Lexi ran over to her aunt and uncle and Leo picked her up.

"Where's your mommy?" Leo asked holding Lexi in his arms as Lexi pointed out Skye who was trying to run over to them. Lincoln was trying to help her and make sure she didn't fall on her face.

"Lexi you can't run away from me- oh your with your aunt and uncle that's okay..." Skye said kissing Lexi's head. Skye and Jemma quickly hugged and Leo kissed Skye's cheek whole holding Lexi.

"I'm sorry Jemma but I have a new date tonight. Come on Lexi let's go get some apple juice..." Leo said walking off holding Lexi.

Jemma chuckled and looked over at Skye and Lincoln. "How long have you two been together for?" Jemma asked as they both laughed.

"I'm gay..." Lincoln said looking at Jemma who just smiled and nodded.

"And I'm pregnant with you know who's baby.." Skye said looking at Jemma who covered her mouth.

"You screwed your boss?" Jemma whispered into Skye's ear and Skye just nodded looking at him.

"I've screwed girls too and I thought I couldn't have better sex than I had with them..." Skye said as Jemma looked at him.

"Lincoln look who it is..." She said pointing out a guy and Lincoln just blushed. It was Barry Smith who was Lincoln's secret boyfriend.

Barry walked over to them and looked at Lincoln. "Can I have a dance?" Barry asked and Lincoln looked at Skye unsure but Skye just nodded.

"Go be happy..." Skye said smiling at Lincoln. "Just jump up and say hey everybody I'm gay..." Skye said smiling.

Lincoln took Barry's hand and walked over to the the dance floor with him. Skye smiled softly and sat with Jemma, Leo, and Lexi which was the area of SHIELD cooperation.

"So he was fucking his girlfriend in his hotel room on the bed and your date is gay..." Jemma asked as Skye nodded with tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry sweetheart..." She said softly and fixed Skye make up.

"It just hurts so much..." Skye said laying her head down in Jemma's lap gently who fixed her makeup.

"Don't get upset over those guys. Since your daughter took my husband as her date would you like to be my date tonight..." Jemma asked as Skye nodded with a smile on her face.

They just sat together talking and gossiping about some stuff.

Eventually Grant came down with Ashley on his arm. He was talking to people and he eventually got over to Leo.

"It's great to see you again. I'm sure you know my date already..." Leo said as Grant went to greet Jemma he cut him off. "She's only 36 inches tall, her favorite Tv show is Doc McStuffins, her birthday is November 19th of 2012 and its Lexi Johnson..." Leo said holding Lexi in his arms.

Grant just smiled and shook Leo's hand then shook Lexi's hand.

"I'm guessing this is your wife?" Grant asked motioning to Jemma.

"No, she's actually my girlfriend.." Skye said softly as Jemma grabbed Skye by her dress and kissed her lips gently which Skye returned. When Skye pulled back she turned bright red.

"I didn't know you were bisexual..." Grant said looking over at skye.

"I'm actually panes ham and excuse me..." Skye said and got up and went to the bathroom. She ended up getting sick.

"I got it.." Ashley said walking after Skye into the bathroom. Ashley locked the door so it was only her and Skye in the bathroom. Poor Skye was puking her guts out. She was a bit over a month along and this baby was already causing her pain and being quiet unpleasant. Ashley got into the stall and held Skye's hair back for her and rubbed her back gently.

"I got you don't worry about it..." Ashley said quietly as Skye threw up. After Skye finished, she flushed the toilet and she took out one of those disposal tooth brushes out of her purse and started brushing her teeth. When Skye finished and went to leave Ashley stopped her.

"He said your name instead of mine. He didn't realize it but I did... I knew you two we're sneaking around together but when you got up and ran into the bathroom I could figure it out. You're pregnant with his child aren't you?" Ashley said as Skye looked down.

"I'm sorry..." She said looking at Ashley then looking down at her feet. "I'll leave and I'll quit. I'll send in my resignation papers tomorrow morning..." Skye said looking at Ashley.

"I don't want you to leave... I think you should have Grant. It's obvious he has feelings for you. Did you see the way he was staring at you. I was about to slap him to get him to stop staring at you..." Ashley said looking at Skye.

Skye head snapped up when Ashley said Skye should have Grant. "You mean that?" Skye asked looking over at Ashley who just nodded.

"I don't want to end it with Grant because I think that why my father gave Grant a chance but I can just say that we weren't happy together..." Ashley said as Skye looked at her confused.

"Who's your father?" Skye asked as Ashley looked at her with a small smirk.

"Phil Coulson..." She said as Skye looked at her as her face went white.

"Holy shit..." Skye mumbled as Ashley laughed a bit. "But why are you being so nice to me. I'm in love with your boyfriend..." Skye said as Ashley looked at her.

"You mean ex-boyfriend. Well you have to play the bitch part to show the boys what you want... I knew he was just using me as a getaway. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed for being considered one of the most intelligent people on the planet..." Ashley said as Skye smiled and laughed a bit.

"I should try that tomorrow but Grant just might pick me up and force me to go shopping if I don't behave..." Skye said scoffing when she said shopping.

"You think shopping with Grant Ward is a punishment..." Ashley asked her. "He has such nice taste in clothing..."

"He picked me up and throws me into the car and forces me to go shopping. He says my daughter is easier going then me..." Skye said as Ashley looked at her.

"I thought she was your niece or something. You're only like 25 how do you have a kid..." Ashley said as Skye looked at her.

"I'm 22 and I had her at 19 but that's a story for a later date.." Skye said as Ashley unlocked the bathroom door.

They walked out and Grant pulled Ashley into his arms. Skye just turned to look at Grant but walked away. She started back to the party.

Grant looked at Ashley "I was waiting for you..." He said and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm actually breaking up with you because the girl you want to be with is single so I would take advantage of that before that offer gets expired.." Ashley said smiling.

"How did you know that?" Grant asked looking at Ashley.

"I'll explain later but go get her..." Ashley said smiling as Grant ran after Skye.

Skye was almost back in the ball room when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Is it too late for me to ask if I can be your date?" Grant asked as Skye turned around to face him.

"I don't know it might be just a tiny bit late..." Skye said with a smirk as Grant started leaving kisses down her neck.

"Please don't mark me up too bad I'm not explaining Hickeys to Lexi..." Skye said letting out soft moans.

Grant wasn't listening and smirked kissing down her neck then slipping a hand up her dress.

"Grant!" She yell-whispered hitting him in the side of the head.

Grant laughed and pulled away taking some of the make up from her purse and putting it on the hickeys blending it into her skin.

"Why don't we get a drink together?" Grant asked as Skye shook her head. "I can't drink..." She said as Grant nodded.

"What about sparkling cider... I ordered some because Lexi was here but I think you need it more.." He said pulling Skye close to his chest. Skye just nodded and held her close.

"That sounds great, Mr. Ward.." Skye said and kissed his lips gently then pulled back and walked into the room where Grant followed suit quickly.

For the rest of the night they were pretty much inseparable. Even when Grant was talking to Coulson he kept an arm around Skye.

By the end of the night Lexi was asleep in Grants lap and Skye was exhausted.

"Come home with me tonight." Grant mumbled into Skye's ear and Skye looked at him. "Another night but you can stay with me tonight. Lexi has school tomorrow." Skye said softly as Grant nodded.

Grant went upstairs and grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs to Skye and Lexi. Lexi woke up crying and Skye was trying to get her to calm down.

Grant picked up Lexi from Skye's arms and just played with her and that calmed her down. Lexi fell asleep holding onto Grant's chest tightly. After Grant paid for the stuff they walked out to the car. Grant was keeping an arm around Skye gently. Skye grabbed Lexi's car seat from Lincoln's car and put it is the back seat of his car.

Grant drove back and they got to Skye's apartment. When they got Lexi into bed Skye and Grant were all over each other. That's the story of how Lexi found Skye and Grant naked and asleep on top of each other.


	9. Trust Me, This Isn't a Dream (9)

A/N- there's a big trigger in here for abuse from a scene that has the * to start it and ** to end it. I changed stuff in the last chapter so it's currently September of 2015. In the chapter Lexi will turn four in November. I'm going to have the trigger scene all together before going back to the normal novel. There's going to be a scenes that I have to put the stars on so just watch out.

Lexi woke up at 6 in the morning and wanted to go see if her mommy was up. Her mommy was normally up by now and in the shower.

Lexi went into her room and saw not just her mommy in bed but someone else in bed with her mommy. Skye got on the bed and put her hands on the mans back and realized that it was Grant.

Grant woke up the next morning to see the clock said 6am. Cold little hands were touching his back and he woke up feeling the hands. He turned over to see Lexi sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hi Grant..." She said as Grant smiled and kissed her head.

"Good morning Lexi.." He said then told the little girl to go in her room so he could get dressed. Lexi did that.

Grant tried to wake up Skye but she just sneezed and coughed. Grant helped her get dressed then got her into bed. He got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans he had in his suit case. He got Lexi dressed and ate breakfast with her.

"Grant?" Lexi asked looking over at Grant with a look on her face.

"Yes Lex..." Grant said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Why were you in bed with my mommy?" Lexi asked as Grant spit out his coffee a bit.

"We just fell asleep together..." Grant said hoping that was the last question because he didn't want to explain sex to a 3 year old.

"Why were you guys naked?" Lexi asked as Grant sip out his coffee again.

"That's a story for when you're older, honey..." Grant said looking over at the three year old who nodded and kept eating.

Skye walked into the room and kissed Lexi's head then went to kiss Grant and sneezed instead.

Grant felt her forehead. "You have a fever baby... Go back to sleep..." Grant said as Skye looked at him stubbornly.

"I really need to get ready for work..." Skye said rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep. You can call in sick. Your boss is very reasonable and he'll let you miss a day..." Grant said as Skye looked at him.

"There's different words that I would use for him but not in front of my daughter..." Skye said and started walking back to her room.

After they ate breakfast, they said goodbye o school and Grant took Lexi to school. He picked up a tea for Skye and headed back to Skye's apartment.

When he got back to Skye's apartment he found her getting sick in her bathroom. Grant put down her tea and held her hair back and rubbed her back. When Skye finished she brushed her teeth. Skye had a flushed face and was sneezing and coughing.

"You're definitely sick, Miss Johnson..." Grant said as Skye flipped him off.

"Why don't you go to the doctor?" Grant asked as Skye looked over at Grant.

"I don't go to the doctors unless it's for my well visit..." Skye said and looked at Grant.

"Meaning you couldn't afford it..." Grant said as Skye looked over at him with a sad look on her face.

"I can't afford it..." Skye said as Grant looked over at her.

"Well your my girlfriend now and I want to make sure my girlfriend and her daughter have health care and insurance also it's company policy... Also I gotta make sure my girls is okay when she's having out baby." Grant said and looked at Skye.

"Grant please don't I can't take money from you. You've already the two- the three of us so much. I can't Grant..." Skye said looking over at Grant who just leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "I'm gonna get you sick, Grant.." Skye mumbled as Grant looked over at her.

"I don't care I love you way to much..." Grant said and kissed her again. They stayed there kissing for awhile but eventually Skye pulled back.

Skye coughed and looked over at Grant. "I think that I'm going to take you up on going to the doctors office today..." Skye said and Grant looked at her.

They took her to the doctor to find out it was just a cold and the pregnancy symptoms. He was very nice and careful with Skye. Grant stayed with her just to make sure she'd be okay. He knew how fragile Skye had been recently. Skye actually liked the doctor and it was the first time in awhile she found a doctor that she liked and felt comfortable with.

Over the next couple of months Skye and Grant got closer and their bond grew just like Skye's stomach. When Skye was about 4 months Grant asked her and Lexi to move in with him. It was right around Lexi's birthday and Lexi loved Grant. Grant loved Lexi and treated her like she was his own daughter. They sat down Lexi and told her that Skye was pregnant and Lexi was really happy to have a sibling and someone to play with. They were becoming an actual family and that was all Skye ever wanted in life.

One day Lexi was at pre school as Skye and Grant were packing up stuff from her apartment. They took a minute to sit back and relax. Skye still hadn't told Grant something that she should have awhile ago.

"A few months ago... actually the night of the ball, Lexi asked me why she didn't have a dad so I told her she had a daddy but he was a very bad man and I don't want her looking for him..." Skye said as Grant looked over at her.

"You told her the truth. He is a really bad man and he's an asshole... I just wished you told me sooner babe." He said looking over at Skye as the apartment door opened and closed. There was footsteps and a man stood in the room.

"Come on Skye you know I'm not that bad." The voice said and Skye looked up to see Miles. Before Grant could do anything Miles punched him out. Skye froze in fear just looking up at Miles.

Skye backed up against the wall and Miles got right in her face. "You know you've been a bad girl, Skye. Running away from me like that with my daughter like that? You know better than that Skye..." Miles said and swiftly slapped her across the face. "Now I'm going to make you suffer like you made me wait and kept me from my daughter..." He said.

"She's not your daughter she is my daughter. She will never ever be yours.." Skye said as Miles smirked at her. "You had your choice..." He said and kissed her gently then put a taser against her skin and tased her.

Skye let out a small scream then she passed out in his arms.

A few hours later Skye woke up in a room tied to a chair. She started mumbling Grant's name but memories kept flooding back and she wanted to throw up, scream, cry. She tried to move but she was handcuffed to the chair and her ankles were bound to the chair too.

Soon after Miles walked into the room and looked at her. "Hey baby did you miss me..." He said smirking and placed his hand on her thigh.

Skye didn't respond and fidgeted when he put his hand on her. She didn't want to be touched by him and she didn't like how she felt with him.

"Come on sweetheart talk to me..." He said unlocking the handcuffs. He picked her up and pinned her down on the bed.

"You're an asshole and I hate you.." Skye spat looking up at him.

Miles smirked and looked at her. "Is that why you traded me in for, Mr. Billionaire..." He said and started kissing down her neck. "You're a slut, Skye. Going out with another man when you're mine. Come on Skye I thought you were smart..." He said to her.

"Stop touching me!" Skye yelled and was struggling in his arms.

"Well I know what the punishment is going to be for misbehaving and I'm sure you know too..." He said as Skye's face paled.

"No no no don't touch me no!" Skye screamed but Miles' didn't listen. She screamed when he started pulling off her shirt

Grant woke up on the cold hard floor and looked at the clock and cursed. He ran to pick up Lexi from pre-school but was on the phone with the police telling them what had happened. He couldn't let Lexi go. He knew Skye would want him to watch her and just keep her safe.

"Where's my mommy?" Lexi asked walking down the street with Grant who was walking at a rapid pace.

"I don't know but we gotta get to my office okay?" He said as Lexi nodded.

Since they were walking so fast Lexi fell on the side walk and scraped her arm. She started crying and Grant kneeled down to her and picked her up.

"Shh shh it's okay Lex it's okay..." He said kissing Lexi's head as she cried into his chest.

"I want mommy..." Lexi kept saying crying into his chest. Grant bounced with her holding her close.

"I want mommy too but all we can do is wait for now, baby..." He said holding Lex close on his chest.

"Okay daddy..." Lexi said laying her head on Grants chest. Grant just smiled when she called him 'Daddy' then sprinted to his building. He ran about 5 blocks but he had to go up to the 30th floor. Since the elevator wasn't going fast enough he sprinted up the stairs.

He remember there was a meeting going on with shield cooperation that he was supposed to be at an hour ago. Grant ran up and into the room breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked as Grant just nodded and sat down. Someone gave Grant a bottle off water. Grant took a sip and he sat Lexi down in Skye's chair.

"Skye's missing..." Grant managed to say in the middle of breathing heavily. Lexi looked at Grant and climbed back into his lap holding onto him tightly.

"What do you mean missing?" Bobbi asked looking over at him.

"I mean she's missing missing because Miles took her! He knocked me out a took her..." Grant said softly.

Leo looked down cursing. "I have to call my wife..." He said and ran out of the room to call Jemma.

"Who's Miles?" Coulson asked a bit confused.

"Skye's crazy ass ex-boyfriend and Lexi's father..." Grant said to Coulson as Lexi looked at Grant.

"Why would my dad kidnap my mommy?" She asked as Grant sighed a bit.

"He's a nut job honey..." Grant said kissing Lexi's head. "And I guess he wants to say something to your mommy because he never got to meet you..."

"He sounds like a dick..." Coulson said as Grant glared at him then looked at Lexi.

"You do not say that work, Mr. Phil!" Lexi yelled at Coulson who just looked at the table.

"Who told her my first name?" He asked as Lexi giggled.

"It's on your badge silly!" She said pointing to his name on his badge.

"I think we should go to the police station and go report her missing..." Coulson said as Grant nodded looking at the older man.

"That sounds good to me.." Grant said getting up.

Skye stayed laid back on the bed curled up in the sheets with her hand on her stomach. She heard the door open and close. She saw Miles walk over to her.

"You little slut you're pregnant..." Miles said and looked down at her.

"Maybe I am..." Skye said curling up and keeping a hand on her stomach.

"So you leave me while you go off whoring around with, Mr. Ward..." Miles said and looked over at Skye who was glaring at him angrily.

"I was not whoring around. You were the one whoring around while we were together. Now you kidnap me because I ran with my daughter because I didn't want you hurting us..." Skye hissed as him and sat up. Miles kicked her in the stomach and it was so strong that it broke a rib. Skye gasped and groaned. "Stop hurting my baby..." Skye said curling up on the bed.

"So you are pregnant..." Miles said looking down at her then smirked. "Don't worry because you won't be seeing your billionaire or your daughter for awhile so get comfortable with me, doll.." Miles said and planed a kiss on her shoulder before walking out of the room.

Skye curled up crying into her pillows just wanting to go home. She wanted Grant to hold her and just tell her it would be okay but she knew it wasn't going to be okay as long as she was with Miles.


	10. The Devil Within (10)

**A/N- I got a review on fanfiction that I jump around a lot in the story which is true but all of my writing is intentional. I jump around with ideas because I can't stand to have the same scene for too long. I'm so sorry for such a long delay but I've been extremely busy. I'm either going to make the chapters longer that'll take me longer to update or shorter and easier to update. Just drop me a comment if you have an idea or suggestion. I hope you all enjoy this** **chapter**

Three Weeks Later

Grant hadn't seen, heard from, or felt Skye in three weeks and he was losing his mind. He couldn't survive without her and he was talking care of his work, Skye's work, Lexi, and working with the police to find Skye. He honestly didn't know how Skye did it some days. She was truly an amazing person and Grant was so glad to have her in his life.

Skye was the first girl his parents actually approved in a very long time. Grant normally always went for the bad girls who always ended up breaking his heart. He knew that Skye wasn't going to go breaking his heart because she had hers broken and she knew what it felt like and how much it hurt. When Grant told his parents what happened they thought she walked out on him and his mother yelled at him but he had to explain she was kidnapped and didn't walk out.

God Grant missed Skye so much. She was his other half and he loved her so much. He really wanted to marry her one day but that was after they could find Skye.

One day Grant got a call from the police that they may have found Skye and Miles in a place in the middle of a forest. They gave Grant the address and he drive up there as fast as he found but he didn't know that Lexi was in.

"Why are you driving so bad, Daddy?" Lexi asked as Grant pulled over to the side of the room screaming.

"What are you doing here baby girl?" Grant asked and just doubled checked to make sure she was on her seat the right way and she was.

"I wanted to come see mommy!" She said clapping her hands as Grant just started driving again.

"I didn't know you were here baby girl. You gotta tell me when you're in my car, honey. Okay?" He asked and turned back for a second. Lexi nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Grant eventually got to the place and got out with Lexi. There was police outside.

"Did you find her yet?" Grant asked as the police officer shook his head.

"We haven't been able to get in. We're trying to get in..." He said as Grant nodded.

There was a scream from inside. "Mommy..." Lexi said looking at Grant before running off to the house.

"Lexi!" Grant yelled and went to run after her put the police officer looked at him. "There's police officers near the door. They'll catch her..." He said as Grant nodded.

Lexi got into the house through the back door and was running around looking for Skye. She eventually bumped into Skye who just picked up Lexi and held her close. Skye had bruises and cuts and she didn't look good at all.

"Mommy!" Isabella said hugging Skye back and held onto her tightly.

"I missed you so much baby girl..." Skye said and kissed her head.

"I miss you too mommy. I love you..." Lexi said as Skye kissed her nose.

"I love you too baby..." Skye said holding Lexi close.

Skye went to find an exit but Miles walked in front of her smirking.

"So is this my daughter?" Miles asked as Lexi got a good glimpse of Miles face before hiding her face in Skye's shoulder.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter and I..." Skye said holding Lexi close to her chest.

"She's my daughter just as much as she's yours..." Miles said as Skye held Lexi close.

"Is daddy here?" Skye asked as Lexi nodded looking at Skye. "Go get Daddy okay..." Skye said and kissed her daughters head.

"I want mommy..." Lexi said holding onto Skye as Miles stepped closer.

"I know baby girl but go get daddy. I love you..." Skye said and put Lexi down and threw Miles into a wall. "Run baby run!" Skye yelled as Lexi ran out the door yelling for Grant. There was a foot of snow and she was stumbling and falling.

Miles got up and looked at Skye. He pulled out a knife. "You little bitch!" Miles yelled and started chasing Skye with the knife.

Lexi eventually got to Grant and told him what happened.

"We need to help mommy!" Lexi said hugging Grant fearfully.

"I know we do baby girl. Just stay here for now with Officer Dean..." Grant said before running into the house yelling for Skye.

Miles had gotten Skye and stabbed her in the side. Skye screamed in pain and Miles smirked at her. "I've wanted to do this for a long time.." He said before throwing her down the stairs.

Grant was running looking for Skye when he say Miles throw Skye down the stairs. Grant walked over to Miles and punched him out. "Skye!" Grant yelled running down the stairs and pulling Skye close.

"Grant!" She said and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. They stayed there kissing for awhile until Skye pulled back screaming with a horrible pain in her stomach.

"No...no..." She said looking over at Grant with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked concerned and loosened his grip on Skye.

"The baby..." Skye said looking at him with tears starting to run down her face. Grant's eyes filled with tears.

Eventually they got Skye to the hospital and Miles into police custody. They doctors were trying to save the baby and take care of Skye. She had a broken arm, a hairline fracture to the jaw, a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, a concussion, and she was going to have trauma and need therapy but that was obvious.

A few hours later a doctor came in to talk to Grant who was in the waiting from. She told him there was nothing they could do to save the baby and Skye was having a miscarriage. They said she was awake and in pain. Grant practically ran into Skye's room.

Skye was awake and crying in pain on her bed. She turned over to see Grant running in and sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Grant?" Skye asked looking over at him with a raspy voice then winced from the movement.

"Hey baby girl. I'm glad you're finally awake but don't move around too much. You'll hurt yourself babe..." He said and leaned down to kiss Skye's head.

"Oh my god it's actually you. I've missed you so so so much, Grant Douglas Ward.." Skye said with tears morning in her eyes.

Grant looked at her. "I missed you too so so so much baby girl. So much..." He said and leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back gently.

They stayed like that for awhile until Grant back and stroked Skye's head telling her about her injuries. He tried to tell her she lost the baby as easy as possible but when she started hysterically crying a part of his heart broke too.

They ended up crying in each other's arms consoling each other. Skye fell asleep against his chest and stayed asleep for the first time in three weeks. She woke up a few hours later and curled up against Grant's chest.

"Did they catch him?" Skye asked looking up at Grant who hesitated then nodded looking at her.

"The police got him. I also want to tell you something important...Lexi started calling me daddy." Grant said smiling and he saw how Skye's face lit up.

"Really?!" Skye asked looking at Grant with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes..." Grant said smiling as Grant pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He leaned on his elbows so he wasn't on top of her and just stayed there kissing her. They made out until someone opened and closed the door.

Grant pulled away and got off of Skye but Skye came face to face with Lexi.

"Mommy!" Lexi yelled hugged her mother as Skye smiled and sat up, with Grants help, hugging Lexi back.

"I missed you and love you so so so much baby girl." Skye said kissing Lexi's head a bunch of times and holding her close to her chest.

Lexi smiled and looked at Skye. "I love you too mommy." She said kissing Skye's cheek and letting her mommy kiss her. She missed her mommy tons and even though she missed her she still had a great daddy taking care of her. "I love you too daddy." Lexi said as Grants face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love you too baby..." Grant said and picked up Lexi from Skye and sat Lexi in his lap. Lexi just wrapped her arms around Grant's torso and held onto him tightly.

Skye just let the two bond together for a moment before speaking.

"Baby girl, your Daddy and I have to talk to you about something very important..." Skye said looking at Lexi who sat up on Grants lap. "You're not going to have a sibling, honey..." Skye said looking at Lexi.

"The baby died?" Lexi asked looking at Skye a bit confused. Skye just nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Why did the baby die? Did mommy know the baby was going to die." Lexi asked looking up at Grant. She knew her mommy was too sad to talk right now.

"Sometimes babies die before their born and that's okay. It wasn't mommy's fault and we didn't know okay?" Grant said as Lexi nodded hugged her him tightly. Grant just pulled Skye info his arms and she curled up close to them.

After a few minutes Skye and Lexi fell asleep on top of Grant. Grant took a selfie with Lexi and Skye sleeping on him and sent it out saying. 'My favorite time of day is when I'm with my girls.' Not to long after, Grant fell asleep with them.

After a few days in the hospital, Skye was finally discharged and able to go home. The only thing was Skye didn't know was where she was going. When Miles took her, she was in the middle of moving into Grant's place so she had no idea where she was going. Skye sat in the car and just listened to Lexi who was singing to whatever song was on the radio. Skye smiled and Grant kissed her hand as he was driving. They had been driving as a family even though Grant had the money for a limo, they didn't want Lexi growing up to be a spoil brat. Well Skye didn't want Lexi to grow up to be a spoiled little brat. Grant just agreed with her because he knew Skye was right. Skye looked at Grant as they pulled up into the parking lot of his apartment building. He lived in a pent house in the top floor.

After he parked the car, Grant let Lexi out of the car then opened Skye's door for her and picked her up. The doctor said that she should stay off her broken leg and just relax. Skye laid her head on Grant's shoulder as he walked into the apartment building. Grant walked into the elevator holding Lexi's hand and pressed the button to the top floor. As they were going up Lexi held onto Grant's leg mumbling things.

When they got up to the pent house Grant opened the door for them and laid Skye down in his bed. Skye cuddled into the bed and Lexi sat down next to Skye in the bed.

"I'm going to go get the rest of your stuff from the car, baby. Feel free to order anything to eat that you want..." Grant said as Skye smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you so much, Grant..." Skye said sitting up as Grant kissed her forehead gently.

"You're welcome and I'll be right back.." Grant said and ran down to the car. Skye and Lexi ordered Chinese food for all of them.

Soon after Grant came up with Skye's hospital bag and her crutches. Grant laid down in bed with them and got up to get the food and pay for it. He also helped Skye eat, then he bathed Lexi, then got Lexi to sleep, and after that he just pulled off his clothes so he was just in his boxers and climbed into bed with Skye.

"Hey..." Skye said and traced a hand down his chest with a small smile.

"Hey yourself..." Grant said and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you..." He said pulling her close to his chest.

Skye stayed close to him and looked up at him. "I love you too..." She said smiling at him. That was the first time they said their 'I love yous' to each other. The rest of the night they just stayed in each other's arms and fell asleep together.


	11. I Can Be a Dad (11)

A/N- This chapter is going to be about Skye basically healing and trying to cope with everything that happened. I know I didn't handle the miscarriage well in the hospital scene but you're gonna be in shock when you hear death news. I also know I left out medical parts but I am 12. I'm trying to write this story and I think I'm doing pretty good. If there's any issues please message me privately or shoot me a dm on Instagram. There's going to have a lot of trigger flashbacks and we're not gonna get to celebrate Christmas until next chapter. Also if any can guess what show I'm tying into this, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. It was snowing, the weather was getting cold, there was Christmas music playing and it was also the perfect time for Skye and Lexi to meet Grant's family.

Skye hadn't been doing too great along the lines of getting better and trying to accept what had happened. She missed the baby, she missed Grant talking to her stomach, she missed being able to walk around freely, and she missed being able to sleep without waking up screaming of nightmares. She physically was starting to recover nicely but mentally she was a mess.

Skye had been home for about a week and the first thing she did when she got back was took a shower with Grant's help but she needed to get the feel of Miles off of her body. It finally started snowing and that always calmed Skye down.

It was two days before Christmas and Lexi was home. They were going out to Grant's childhood home in Massachusetts so they could spend the holidays with Grant's family. Lexi was very excited to meet Grant's parents but Skye on the other hand was still a mess. She was curled up crying in Grant's bed for the most part.

Grant had been packing up Lexi, himself, and Skye. He eventually walked over to Skye's side and looked down at her. "Cheer up little duck it's Christmas time..." He said and kissed her cheek gently.

That made Skye smile and he hadn't seen her smile in days. Grant kissed her head and looked at her. "That's my girl... Do you want to talk about everything?" Grant asked as Skye looked at him.

"I know a lot happened and I lost our baby and just a lot happened..." She said starting to tear up when Grant rubbed her back gently.

"I know the baby was in your uterus but it wasn't your fault you lost the baby. It was that sly bastards fault and also the doctors had to do the surgery thing..." Grant said as Skye raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked as Grant sighed.

"I don't know I'm not smart when it comes to science and the human body is repulsive especially the female one. It's like there's three holes in one spot. It's weird..." Grant said looking at Skye.

Skye knew Grant was being serious but she ended up letting out a small laugh. His feelings towards the female body was strange but his awkwardness made Skye feel a bit better.

"I'll explain later but getting back to the subject, baby..." Skye said as Grant snaked an arm around her gently.

"Yes sorry... Honestly how do you feel about just the whole situation..." Grant asked as Skye just shrugged a bit. They say in comfortable silence for awhile before Skye started talking.

"I miss the bump on my belly. I miss the baby moving around, the late night talks with you and the baby, I even miss the morning sickness. I just really want the baby to come back..." Skye said tearing up and looked up at Grant who nodded just listening to her. Skye went back to a moment at the hospital.

Grant had just left to take Lexi to Jemma and Leo's house for the night. It was the first time she was alone since she woke up. She just started crying, bawling and let all of her feelings out. She just lost her baby. Her baby with Grant. Someone that she actually loved.

Skye stopped a minute and realized something. 'I love Grant Ward.' She thought to herself as her eyes widened. "I love Grant Ward..." She said just saying it out loud so she knew how it sounded. She just smiled when she said it. She really didn't know if he loved her but by the way he looked at her and how Jemma said he was when she was gone she knew it was love. She complete forgot why she was upset then was just in awe knowing Grant loved her.

It took her a few minutes until she tried to move and she bursted back into tears completely upset and devastated about the whole everything. She honestly needed a therapist and antidepressants pills so she could be happy around Lexi and Grant.

Eventually Grant came back and saw her crying in bed. He slipped off his shoes and curled up in bed with her. They ended up crying together that night. Nobody said anything but it was comforting to really get a lot of it out.

Skye fell asleep in Grant's arms that night but Grant didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. He knew that Miles was in police custody but he felt so guilty about what Miles did to Skye. His Skye. He knew he should have been there. He felt so let down and felt so bad he wasn't there to protect her. That really pissed him off. He should have fought Miles and been stronger. He would also feel regret for that.

Grant just tossed and turned for the rest of the night and laid restless in bed. The bed was small and uncomfortable but also he couldn't stop thinking about how bad he felt. Skye slept that night knowing how Grant felt. They were going to work on this together because they were a team.

"I know it's hard for you and it's really really hard for me too baby girl..." He said looking at Skye who just turned back to him.

"Do you know the tole Miles took on my body, Grant? It fucking hurts and having the miscarriage and that at the hospital was icing on the cake..." She said looking at him.

Grant looked down and kept his head down. "I'm sorry Skye I'm sorry..." He said quietly and just kept his head down. He knew Skye was having a lot more of a hard time but he was really struggling to.

Skye looked down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Grant I didn't mean to come off rude but I don't know how to handle this okay? I know I can break in front of Lexi and I don't want you to see that side of me yet but I can't take it..." Skye said as Grant wiped the tears on her face.

"I know baby girl. It never gets easier but we can always try again if you want to.." Grant said as Skye looked at him.

"I don't think my body can handle it right now..." Skye said as Grant kissed her head nodding in agreement with her.

"Not now maybe in a year or so. By the way I packed you up for our trip to my parents..." Grant said as Skye let out a small grown.

"Do I really have to go meet them? Are you sure they won't get all on your ass for dating someone who has a kid with another man?" Skye asked as Grant looked over at her.

"Trust me it'll be okay. Like I told you, my mother had an affair and I was the product. Trust me my family is open to this stuff..." Grant said looking over at her.

"And you have how many brothers?" She asked as Grant looked at her. "Two on my mom's side and two on my birth father's side... I also have a sister on each side..." He said as Skye just nodded.

"And we're spending the holidays with your mother, your step-father, Christian, Evan, and Rose?" Skye asked as Grant smiled a bit.

"Almost baby girl. It's with Thomas not Evan..." He said as Skye nodded looking at him.

"Evan is in the Hamptons..." He said as Skye smiled and nodded.

"The Hamptons is really nice. We should go there with Lexi in the summer.." Skye said as Grant kissed her head. "Whatever you would like to do when you feel better.." Grant said and started to kiss down her neck.

"Baby what are you doing?" Skye mumbled as Grant looked over at her with a smile. "I'm trying to make you feel better..." He said as Skye let out a small smiled.

She cupped his face with her good hand and gently stroked his cheek before pulling him close to her. "Well something else might and I think you know what it is..." Skye said as Grant smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

"No I mean cake..." Skye said as Grant started laughing. "I thought you'd want a kiss but I'll go get you cake.." Grant said and got up.

After that, Skye was starting to be more open to Grant about the whole situation and she was really talking to him about how she felt. Skye was also trying to get Grant to be more open but whenever she mentioned his feelings he just got really quiet and would lay his head down in her lap.

"Skye we have to go or we're going to be late!" He called to Skye who was in the bathroom.

"I can't get up, idiot! Help me!" Skye said as Grant ran up to the bathroom and saw Skye stuck on the toilet. Skye just held up one finger to him and he chuckled helping her.

Lexi was sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for her parents to come down. She was excited to meet Grant's parents because she's never had grandparents before. It was going to be good to have people around her.

Skye and Grant eventually got down the stairs. They were taking Grant's private jet mainly because he didn't want to go on a regular plane with all of Skye's injuries.

"Also were not going to be late it's your jet.." Skye said as Grant placed a gently kiss to her forehead with a smile.

"I know that I was just trying to get you moving..." Grant said smiling as Skye playfully rolled her eyes.

They eventually left the pent house and got in the limo going to the airport. When they got in the jet they started flying. Lexi was hiding her face in Grant's side. It was the first time she had ever flown and she was a little scared.

"It's okay baby girl, daddy's got you..." Grant said holding Lexi close to him on one side as Skye curled up and started cuddling into the other side. Grant kissed Skye's forehead gently who was starting to fall asleep.

Skye ended up falling asleep in Grants lap comfortably. Grant was stroking her hair gently then Lexi wrapped her arms around Grant's neck.

"I know what mommy got you for Christmas..." Lexi said as Grant raised an eyebrow looking over at her with a small smile.

"Really?" He asked smiling over at her. "What is it baby girl?" He asked looking over at her with a smile.

"She told me not to tell you..." She said giggling as Grant frowned looking at her.

"Why not. Mommy doesn't have to know that you told me, baby girl..." Grant said as Lexi did her cute little giggle.

"You have to wait until Christmas..." Lexi said as Grant sighed looking at her. Grant and Skye already got Lexi a ton of presents. They both spoiled her even thought they didn't want her to be spoiled. Grant honestly couldn't help it. She was way to cute.

After another hour the plane landed and they got off at the airport. Grant was carrying the suitcases and Skye was walking on her crutches.

That's when Grant saw a woman and smiled. It was his mom.


	12. Family Time (12)

Grant smiled as his mother ran over to them and hugged him. "Hi Granty..." His mother said hugging him.

Grant blushed. "Hi mommy..." Grant said as Skye let out a small laugh. Grant pulled back and Grant's mother looked at him.

"Grant why don't you introduce me to these to pretty ladies..." Grant's mother said as Grant nodded.

"Yeah of course. Mom this is my girlfriend Skye and her daughter Lexi. Skye, Lexi this is my mom Annie..." Grant said as Annie shook Skye then Lexi's hand.

"Grant has told me so much about you.." Annie said to Skye who was looking down at Lexi that was hiding behind her leg.

"Grant has told me so much about you also..." Skye said with a small smile.

"Mom where's the car?" Grant asked as Annie looked at him with a glare.

"What are you forgetting Grant?" Annie said as Grant looked down.

"Mommy where is the car please..." Grant said as Skye started laughing.

"Can you please come to New York with us so I can see this more. Please please please please..." Skye said to Annie who just let out a small laugh.

"That city is far to big for me at this age, darling but if he's ever being a pain you can give me a call..." Annie said with a smile.

Skye smirked back at Grant who playfully rolled his eyes. "Remember who you work for..." Grant said helping her walk. Lexi was holding Annie's hand and walking with her.

"Remember who made the first move in the club and in my room that night..." Skye said looking at him.

"Remember who started stripping when I was in the room..." Grant said kissing the top of her head.

"Remember who stayed in my house instead of leaving like a normal person would..." Skye said as Grant let out a groan.

"You win darling..." He said softly to her and Skye just kissed his cheek.

When they got into the car Grant sat in front seat with his mother so he could drive and let Skye sit in the back with Lexi. Grant out their bags in the trunk along with Skye's crutches. Lexi fell asleep in her car seat and Skye leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Is she asleep?" Grant asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not for long with your driving..." Skye teased as Grant let out a sigh and a frustrated "Skye."

"What I kid I kid... But yes my little baby is out.." Skye said looking at the sleeping toddler.

The car ride was filled with Annie asking Skye questions her answering them.

"When we get to the house I show to show you pictures from when Grant was little.." Annie said smiling as Grant turned a shade of bright red.

"I would love to see those pictures.." Skye said with a grin on her face.

"Oh no she's never going to let me live that down. Please don't mommy..." Grant said as Annie let out a small laugher.

"I'm sorry honey but I have too..." Annie said as Skye smirked.

"Don't worry baby I promise you that I won't hold it over your head too badly..." Skye said as Grant let out a small scoff pulling into the drive way as Lexi woke up rubbing her eyes.

When Grant parked the car, Lexi got up and Grant picked up Skye and held her.

"Can I have my crutches?" Skye asked looking at Grant who looked down at her.

"I'll get them in a bit okay? There's stairs and we both know what happened last time you went up and down stairs on your crutches..." Grant said as Skye laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me..." Skye said keeping her head on Grant's shoulder.

Lexi was holding Annie's hand and trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue.

"She's so cute.." Skye said smiling and looking at Lexi.

"Well she's a clone of you of course she's adorable..." Grant said planting a gentle kiss on her forehead as he opened the front door and walked in with Skye.

There was three voices arguing. Two males and a female.

"Thomas I told you to wait for Grant and Rose!" Christian exclaimed.

"I can't believe you ate all of the cookies and didn't even save any for us you little shithead." Rose said shaking her head.

Grant, who was still carrying Skye, stuck his head in the kitchen. "What did you do now Thomas?" Grant asked looking at his little brother.

"Grant!" Rose said running to hug her brother then saw Skye in his arms. "Oh my god you must be Grant's girlfriend... He's told me so much about you.." Rose said as Skye looked at her.

"Oh you must be Emma.." Skye said as Grant looked at her.

"Wrong family baby girl..." He said sitting her down on the couch.

"Oh then she's Rose.." Skye said smiling. She was very proud of herself.

"Yes I'm Rose. I'm guessing Grant was explains the family tree to you." Rose said as Skye nodded.

"I think my daughter picked it up better than I did." Skye said and chuckled a bit.

Skye just watched as the siblings just stayed together and talked. She was holding Lexi in her arms. After awhile Skye started talking to Thomas. Lexi was asleep in her lap.

"How'd you break you leg?" Thomas asked as Skye looked up at him.

"Oh I'm guessing Grant didn't say anything..." Skye said and looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Tell me what?" Thomas asked a bit confused.

"I had a psychotic ex who want off on me for leaving him when I was pregnant.." Skye said as Thomas looked at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry that's a lot to handle..." Thomas said as Skye looked down with a nod.

"It really is..." She said and kissed Lexi's head. "But it's worth it if I have Grant and Lexi.." Skye said in a soft tone.

"You're literally my favorite girlfriend of Grant's. He literally ends up with the worst girls possible at times but he finally got one right.." Thomas said as Skye just let out a soft laugh.

"Just out of curiosity, how many girlfriends has he had in the past?" Skye asked softly as Thomas looked at her.

"Only a handful that he was serious with but most of them were just one night stands or weekend flings." Thomas explained to her.

"I never imagined him as a one night stand type of guy." Skye said looking at Thomas.

"Well now that I see him, he's like a whole new person with you. I've never seen him date someone with kids." Thomas said as Skye smiled.

"He's absolutely great with Lexi. I mean they watch tv together as I do his paperwork and such." Skye said with a small smile as Grant walked in a placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You guys talking about me?" Grant asked as Skye smiled.

"Only the good stuff..." Thomas said looking at his older brother.

"If Skye wanted to talk about the good stuff she'd talk about how I am in bed..." Grant said looking at Skye with a suggestive smirk but she just elbowed him in the balls. "Ouch Jesus fu-" Grant started but Skye covered his mouth.

"I really like her. Can we keeping her around?" Thomas asked as Grant just looked at him. Skye had a very proud look on her face.

"You know, you're lucky that I'm madly in love with you Skye..." Grant said kissing the top of her head.

"You know that I'm madly in love with you also right?" She asked him softly.

"I know that. We scarred our daughter in the process of you showing me how much you loved me..." Grant said as Skye just smiled.

"You were the one who forgot to lock the door." Skye said looking at him.

"You could have locked the door, Skye..." Grant said as Skye looked at him.

"You could find yourself a new girlfriend..." Skye said as Grant shook his head.

"No way in hell am I doing that..." Grant said kissing at the back of her neck gently.

"Um hey guys remember me..." Thomas said looking at the couple.

"Yes we remember you. Now we're gonna go get settled. Night Thomas..." Grant said and gently picked up Skye then Lexi who just wrapped her arms around his neck.

Grant walked up to his old bedroom and laid Skye down on his bed. Skye looked at him as Lexi started to wake up.

"Daddy.." Lexi mumbled and held onto Grant tightly.

"I'm right here baby girl, Daddy's right here..." Grant said kissing her forehead gently.

"I sleepy..." Lexi said with a small yawn.

"Well it's time for you to go back to sleep..." Skye said as Grant grabbed Lexi's pajamas from her suit case. Then gave her to Skye who took Lexi from him and changed her into pajamas allowing Grant to change into his.

Grant just pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stayed topless. After Skye finished changing Lexi, she gave her back to Grant so she could change into pajamas.

She just put on one of Grant's t-shirts and laid back down on the bed. Grant laid down holding Lexi in between them.

Skye curled up into Grant's side and cuddled into him.

"Goodnight..." Grant said softly and kissed both of his girl's heads.

"Goodnight." Was the mumbled response the came out of both Skye and Lexi's mouths.

The three of them stayed cuddled up in bed together all night. They were sound asleep and peaceful for the first time in awhile.


	13. Santa Claus (13)

After Skye and Grant got settled with Lexi, Skye and Grant complete passed out in one of the bedrooms. Lexi was playing a game with Thomas, Rose, and Christian as their mother and father were cooking dinner.

"Santa Claus is coming tonight!" Lexi said excitedly. This was the first time the four year old was really celebrating Christmas with people other than her mom, her aunt Jemma, and her uncle Leo.

"Yes he is. What do you want him to bring you?" Christian asked her with a smile. Christian and his wife were trying for a baby so he figured spending some time with Lexi would kinda help him out.

"I really want a unicorn but mommy said that it'll happen the next time the moon turns purple." Lexi said as Thomas started laughing causing Lexi to hit him in the crotch.

"Not nice..." Thomas said to his sister with a groan.

"Mommy does that to daddy and mommy said he complains for hours afterwards..." Lexi said laying down in Christians lap. She had being going to Christian most out of any of the siblings.

Christian smiled at the little girl and stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

"So Grant finally found a girl... I didn't think it was gonna ever happen..." Thomas said with a small smile.

"I just never expected him to meet one and fall for one that already has a kid. I meant dating a single parents gotta be a bit hard." Rose said looking at Thomas.

"Well we all have a niece which is a plus." Christian said as Thomas nodded.

"Especially when we have a cute niece..." Thomas said to him.

"It's just a bit strange to me that she's not Grant's child and he's okay with it." Rose said as Thomas sighed.

"It wasn't like skye was trying to have the baby or anything. She was 19 at the time and with a psychotic boyfriend. I really don't think she had the money to have an abortion honestly.." Christian said looking at his siblings.

"That's very true but I don't really think any of this is our business." Rose said to her two brothers.

"You're probably right..." Thomas said to his sister.

Christian got up and laid Lexi down on the couch with a blanket on top of her.

After a few hours Grant and Skye woke up and we're cuddling in bed together.

"I don't wanna get up. I just wanna stay in bed." Skye said yawning and laying her head down on Grant's chest gently.

"Me too baby girl but we should go down and get something to eat. You have to be hungry by now.." Grant said looking down at Skye who was trying to fall back asleep.

"I'll eat later. Just let me sleep now..." Skye said with another yawn and fell asleep on Grant's chest within a few minutes.

Grants eyes were way too heavy so he fell asleep also.

Annie was in the kitchen with Lexi as they were making a gingerbread house with her husband, Charlie.

Lexi was decorating a side of the house. It was pretty good for a four year old. "How does this look?" She asked looking at Charlie.

"It looks absolutely stunning.." He said looking at the four year old. She reminded him so much of Rose when she was little.

"Do you think mommy and daddy will like it?" She asked.

"I'm sure that they're going to love it." He said and kissed the top of the little girl's head.

"Does Santa come here?" Lexi asked as Annie looked at her.

"Of course he comes here but he won't come until your asleep." Annie said picking her up when she finished her ginger bread house. She helped Lexi washed her hands as Lexi ranted about Santa.

When Annie put Lexi down, she ran into Skye and Grants room and started jumping on the bed to wake them up. Skye saw she had frosting all over her.

"Grant can you please give her a bath?" Skye asked as Lexi shook her head.

"Mommy give me a bath.." She said stubbornly as Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy can't give you a bath baby girl. I can't get my cast wet.." Skye said as Lexi looked at her.

"Alright..." She said as Grant picked her up and took her into the bathroom to bathe her.

Skye managed to get dressed in one of Christmas pajamas and on to her crutches. She was trying to figure out how to get down the stairs without Grant.

"Do you need help?" She heard Rose say from behind her.

Skye just nodded as Rose helped her down the steps. "I remember when Grant broke his leg. He wouldn't let anyone help him because he's just a stubborn little shit like that." Rose said as Skye started uncontrollably laughing.

"He still is extremely stubborn but grade a wording.." Skye said still laughing to the point she was crying.

Rose and Skye were sitting on the couch talking and stuff. After about an hour, Grant came down the stairs with Lexi. They were in matching pajamas with Skye's and it was the absolute cutest thing.

Lexi climbed into Skye's lap and held onto Skye tightly. Skye wrapped her good arm around Lexi holding her close.

Rose got up and left the small family alone. "I think that it's time for dinner so we can get this one to bed soon." Skye said softly to Grant who helped Skye up and took Lexi from her.

He helped Lexi make a plate of food and got her into her chair. Charlie was helping Skye. Skye and Charlie really hit it off which was surprising due to him different they were more than similar.

At dinner everyone sat at the table. Annie and Charlie were telling Skye and Lexi stories from when Grant was a child and teenager. Most of them made Grant go red in the face but the ones that didn't had everyone hysterical.

When dinner was over, they ate dessert and Lexi set up cookies and milk for Santa. Skye got her to go to sleep.

Grant was dressed up in a Santa Claus outfit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skye asked looking at Grant.

"Bringing in the presents. Why don't you sit down on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas.." Grant said smirking suggestively.

"Grant you're Jewish.." Skye said looking at him. "If this is an attempt to have sex with me you can just tell me you wanna have sex with me. Now go bring in the presents you love able idiot." She said with a smile.

"I am half Jewish by the way because my mom is Christian... Well not actually Christian but you know what I mean.." Grant said softly.

Grant brought in the presents with the help of Thomas as Skye ate the cookies and drank the milk.

"You really couldn't have let me have some of it?" Grant asked her as Skye looked at him.

"I'll go get you some cookies and milk if you really want them babe." Skye said to him.

"I don't really want them I just wanna go to sleep honestly." Grant said as Skye yawned.

"Ditto." She said as he picked her up.

Then didn't end up going to sleep right away. Things got intimate and Santa did come.

After that, Skye and Grant fell asleep on top of each other that night. They stayed asleep until 10 am until Lexi was jumping on their bed yelling stuff like Santa came and it's Christmas.

Skye just pulled the pillow over her head groaning as Grant chuckled and pulled Lexi into bed ticking her.

"Daddy stop!" Lexi said laughing hysterically.

"What? I can't understand you.." Grant said chuckling as he kept tickling Lexi. He kept it up for a little while longer before stopping. That's when Lexi climbed on top of him and hugged him.

"It's Christmas, Daddy. Santa came!" Lexi said smiling at Grant. Skye smiled and nodded.

"Yes she did baby girl. Why don't you go wake up Uncle Tommy." Skye said as the little girls face light up as she ran into her uncles room.

"Good morning baby girl. Merry Christmas.." Grant said kissing lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Skye said kissing him back gently.

They eventually went downstairs and watched as Lexi opened her gifts. Grant was recording Lexi because this was her first real Christmas. Lexi was so happy to get the little stocking fillers and such. She looked so happy as she opened her gifts.

Annie handed out gifts and handed Skye a small box. "It says it's from Grant." Annie said smiling.

Skye opened it and gasped. It was a ring box. Skye opened the box and it was a ring. Correction. It was a very nice ring.

"Huh?" Skye asked looking at Grant.

"This is going to be a promise ring. It's for when we're ready to settle down, get married, and start a family we'll do that okay?" Grant asked as Skye teared up slightly and nodded.

Grant pulled Skye info his arms and she wrapped her arm around him and cuddled into him gently as he slid the ring on to her finger.

"This is breath taking." Skye said looking at him. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome baby girl. Do you like it because if you don't I can get you one you like more.." Grant said to her.

"No no this is perfect. I love it." She said looking at him.

"Really?" Grant asked as Skye smiled and nodded.

"Really."


	14. Snow (14)

**I forgot who wanted to see Lexi have more time with Annie but this chapter is gonna have a lot of Lexi with Annie and Charlie.**

 **The face claim I'm using for Christian's wife, Anna, is gonna be Lucy Hale because why not.**

After everyone opened put heir presents, Annie and Charlie decided to take Lexi to play in the snow.

Lexi never played in the show before because they lived in the city and Skye had never really had the time to take her.

Skye and Grant were cuddled up on the couch together kissing. That's when Skye felt a small hand tug at her shirt.

Skye looked down to see Lexi in her snow gear and awed. "Oh my goodness you look adorable baby girl.." Skye said picking her up and planting kissed all over her face.

Annie got Lexi into her snow gear that they had gotten her for Christmas then let her go to Skye and Grant so she and Charlie could get in theirs.

Lexi was sitting by the back door waiting to go outside and play. Annie smiled and opened the door for her. Lexi giggled and jumped into the snow making a snow angel.

Eventually Annie, Lexi, and Charlie were making a snowman. Well Annie was. Charlie was teaching Lexi how to make snowballs and get into a snowball fight. Lexi made a snowball and threw it at the snowman.

"Good just like that..." Charlie said looking at Lexi who was beaming.

"I made a snowball! Can I go fight mommy and daddy?" Lexi asked looking at Annie.

"Mommy can't fight because of her cast but you can get daddy..." Annie said watching the little girl take a snowball.

Lexi ran into the house and threw it at Grant. Grant looked around then saw Lexi. "Oh come here you.." Grant said and started chasing after Lexi. Lexi squealed and giggled before taking off.

Grant eventually picked her up and started tickling her and getting her out of the soggy snow gear.

Lexi had a tight grip on Grant's shirt and wasn't letting go of him. "Daddy I'm cold.." She said holding onto him tightly.

"I know baby girl I know. I think you need a bath then a nap..." He said kissing her forehead gently.

"No nap." Lexi said rubbing at her eyes gently.

"Yes nap.. You gotta listen to daddy baby girl." Skye said who was still on the couch.

After a bit of Grant trying to convince Lexi into a bath, Annie and Charlie walked in.

"Can grandma give me a bath?" Lexi asked giving him the same pouty look Skye did when she wanted something.

"I don't-." Grant went to say but he was cut off by his mother.

"Why don't you and Skye go rest or spend quality time and I can give this one a bath before dinner..." Annie said as Grant looked at her.

"Are you sure mom?" Grant asked looking at her.

"I'm sure honey. You and your girlfriend deserve time alone without worrying about Lexi..." Annie said before picking up Lexi.

Lexi was quiet the character in the bathtub. She had her little paints that she would paint all over everything with. She also had her toys that she wouldn't stop playing with.

Annie smiled down at how cute the little girl was. She missed when her kids were small and were cute. They were still cute now but it was a different type of cute when they were kids. After Annie got Lexi out of the bath, dried her off, and got her dressed, Lexi was sound asleep in her arms. Annie went to lay Lexi down in her bed and when she walked out of the room she heard a bed creaking from Grant's room.

She just shook her head with a smile and ignored it.

Skye had happened to fall asleep and Grant was trying to wake her up by jumping on the bed.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Skye mumbled and threw a pillow at him.

"No I wanna play with my super sexy and amazing girlfriend.." Grant said sitting next to her. Skye turned over and looked at him with a smile.

"You're such an idiot and a goofball but your my idiot and goofball." She said smiling and pulled him into a gentle kiss which Grant returned climbing on top of her.

Then they started doing some things that would scar Lexi if she came in looking for her parents.

Later that night, after dinner and dessert and everything Skye and Grant were cuddling in bed with Lexi in between them.

"Hey Grant?" Skye asked softly looking up at him.

"Yes darling." He responded as he was braiding Lexi's hair.

"What happens when we get back to New York? Nobody really knows that were together and I haven't been in the office in weeks..." She said looking at him.

"Well when you come back I'll ease you into everything and we can come out as a couple only if you want. Plus you can do work from my office and people won't question it if we're together." Grant said as he put the hair tie in on the bottom of Lexi's hair.

"What if people treat me differently now that we're together?" She asked looking up at Grant.

"We'll we can cross that bridge when we get to it, baby girl." Grant said holding a very sleepy Lexi in his arms.

"Okay but I think it's time to go to sleep now.." Skye said and placed a gently kiss on Grants lips which he returned.

"No kissing!" Lexi yelled as Skye pulled away chuckling.

"But mommy likes kissing daddy a lot." Skye said and picked up Lexi and started tickling her.

"No kissing!" Lexi said as she shrieked of laughter as her mommy was tickling her.

Skye smiled and kept tickling the girl for a few minutes. Eventually Skye stopped and picked up the little girl.

"I love you baby girl." Skye said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too mommy." Lexi said and kissed Skye's cheek with a smile. The little girl was out a few minutes later and Grant laid her down in her bed.

Skye was asleep on the bed when Grant came back. Grant wrapped his arms around Skye's waist and fell asleep.

 **Hey guys next chapter I'm going to go back to New York and Skye going back to work. How do you think I should handle Skye and Grant's relationship.**


End file.
